


I Corvi

by Aliseia



Series: Nella Foresta Proibita [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo immaginò che alzava la testa, gli occhi chiari che scrutavano le stelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coniuncti Sumus*

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Genere: Introspettivo, Malinconico  
> Rating: Per Tutti  
> Personaggi: Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Sirius Potter, Orion II Black, Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy  
> Note: Questa è la mia versione della Next Generation. È un lavoro in corso, e non so cosa mi porterà. È un AU, ovviamente, e a pensarci bene contiene un solo personaggio originale (almeno per ora). Un giovanotto di nome Orion II Black. Ma nel primo capitoletto dovevo decidere le sorti di due personaggi canonici, senza alcun dubbio quelli che ho amato di più. E questa velocissima flash deve molto alle Signore della Malevolence, Nykyo e Boll11, che tanti anni fa e molto più intensamente descrissero questo incontro, nell’una e nell’altra dimensione.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a J. K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**I Corvi**

_Parte I : Coniuncti Sumus* Febbraio 1999_

«Coniuncti Sumus.» il Mago arricciò le labbra sottili in una smorfia di dolore, mentre la lama guizzando alla luce della luna sottilmente incideva il palmo della sua pallida mano.  
«Unum sumus… » mormorò accompagnando con lo sguardo le gocce di sangue caldo, scuro, che si confondeva con quello ancora più nero rappreso su un cravattino decorato di rosso e di oro.  
Il Mago si morse le labbra, come se il dolore fosse molto più feroce e cocente di ciò che all’esterno appariva.  
Dell’impressione che ne avrebbe avuto un ignaro spettatore. Quanto poteva far male? Quanto poteva essere cruento? Poche gocce di sangue, un taglio superficiale il cui liquido scuro si mescolava a quello di un’antica ferita, apparentemente altrettanto innocua.  
Un sorrisetto al ricordo squarciò il bianco viso del Mago.  
Quanto poteva essere grave un Sectumsempra tanto lieve e circoscritto?  
Quell’idiota si era arrabbiato davvero, e il duello che ne era seguito era stato un po’ meno innocuo. Proprio da quello scontro proveniva la strana reliquia: il cravattino di un Grifondoro.

Un fruscio tra gli alberi scuri della Foresta annunciò l’atteso visitatore.  
Una serie di tonfi e un’imprecazione soffocata indicarono poi che il visitatore non sapeva dove si trovava.  
Allora l’uomo che aveva compiuto il rito, in ginocchio di fronte al bacile dove il loro sangue si era confuso, trattenne il fiato, senza più muoversi.  
Niente rumori. Anche l’altro si era fermato.  
Lo immaginò che alzava la testa, gli occhi chiari che scrutavano le stelle.  
Poi il visitatore scoppiò in una sonora risata di gola. Una risata che il Mago ricordava bene.  
«Che cosa hai combinato, Snivellus?»

Il Mago non rispose. Le mani al viso, onorava il proprio soprannome.

 

_*La formula è chiaramente quella usata da Dean Winchester per scappare dal Purgatorio. Supernatural – Stagione 8 (creatore Eric Kripke. Autori Jeremy Carver, Robbie Thompson e altri)_


	2. I Corvi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scuri gli occhi, leggermente rivolti all’insù. Scuri i suoi capelli, che emersero dal cappuccio in una gloriosa cascata di riccioli neri. Il viso dalla mascella quadrata era pallido e affascinante, con le guance un po’ scavate e un piccolo naso elegante.  
> Nell’insieme la fisionomia suggeriva nobiltà d’animo, forza. Appena adombrate da un’aria di crudeltà.

_Parte II – I Corvi - Gennaio 2022_

 

Le due figure incappucciate, i lunghi mantelli neri, fluttuavano senza rumore nell’oscurità. Veloci e leggere, le due misteriose creature scivolarono fuori dal Ministero della Magia.  
Il più piccolo di statura con un gesto repentino mandò indietro il cappuccio.  
La lama bianca dei denti e la soffice, biondissima capigliatura brillarono sorprendentemente nell’oscurità.  
«Ecco fatto.» mormorò. Una squillante risata uscì dalle labbra sottili.  
«Scorpius… Scorpius!!» con una zampata felina anche l’altro liberò il viso.  
Tanto colui che rideva era chiaro nei capelli e nei gelidi occhi grigi, quanto i colori dell’altro erano foschi e tenebrosi.  
Scuri gli occhi, leggermente rivolti all’insù. Scuri i suoi capelli, che emersero dal cappuccio in una gloriosa cascata di riccioli neri. Il viso dalla mascella quadrata era pallido e affascinante, con le guance un po’ scavate e un piccolo naso elegante.  
Nell’insieme la fisionomia suggeriva nobiltà d’animo, forza. Appena adombrate da un’aria di crudeltà.  
«Smettila, Scorpius.- disse con una voce bassa che contrastava con la leggiadria della figura – Ci sentiranno.»  
«E chi se ne importa?» esclamò Scorpius spavaldo. «Con quello che abbiamo combinato avranno altro a cui pensare. Non passerà mai… Ci pensi? Non passerà mai.» Gli occhi chiari ancora brillavano d’ilarità, quando si fissarono in quelli neri del ragazzo più alto. Poi la loro espressione cambiò. Un misto di trepidazione, venerazione e chissà che altro fin lì taciuto s’aggrumò in quello sguardo algido, fino a scioglierne il gelo.  
L’altro evidentemente non si avvide del cambiamento, il pallido viso concentrato in qualche remoto pensiero.  
«Orion… Orion! Mi ascolti?» Scorpius lo sollecitò.  
«No…» mormorò Orion senza guardarlo.


	3. L'Ospite d'Inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Come fate? – chiese Minerva McGonagal con aria concentrata – il tempo per voi si è fermato. – strinse di nuovo le palpebre – Siete tali e quali…»  
> «Posso chiederti che cosa ti porta qui a quest’ora, Minerva?» chiese Severus Snape. Si chinò premurosamente nella direzione di lei, il pallido volto impassibile ma le mani strette sul bordo del tavolinetto, a tradire curiosità e impazienza.  
> «Riguarda vostro…»  
> «Nipote.» suggerì Black «Orion è il nipote di mia cugina Bellatrix»

_Foresta Proibita – Gennaio 2022  
L’Ospite d’Inverno_

 

L’anziana signora aveva una camminata solenne, una postura eretta nonostante l’evidente fragilità della corporatura. Procedeva decisa, indifferente ai sinistri scricchiolii della Foresta, ai grovigli di rami che intralciavano i suoi passi, alle lunghe ombre crepuscolari.  
Le sue spalle s’incurvarono appena solo nel momento in cui la mano magra sfiorò il legno della solida porta, quand’ella fu di fronte alla grigia casupola.  
Le nocche percossero leggermente il pesante portone, e lei sembrò rabbrividire e raccogliersi nell’ampio mantello. Ma l’espressione del viso era serena e radiosa, e l’agitazione che faceva tremare la mano ossuta dove essere ispirata alla gioia e non alla paura.  
Poiché sorrideva.  
Udì un passo leggero. Poi la porta si aprì lentamente e senza rumore, e nello spiraglio che rivelava l’interno apparve un uomo. Alto e magro era vestito interamente di nero, e non dimostrava più di quarant’anni.  
Il volto scavato, i lisci capelli scuri, il lungo naso e le labbra sottili e serrate avrebbero ispirato a chiunque una certa diffidenza, che, sotto lo sguardo lampeggiante degli occhi nerissimi, si sarebbe ben presto trasformata in soggezione.  
A chiunque, ma non alla donna. «Mi fai entrare, Snape, o attendi che io metta radici? In fondo, ho quasi la stessa età della tua beneamata Foresta!»  
«Buonasera, Minerva» disse quello con voce bassa. Le labbra sottili si arricciarono in un sorrisetto che si estese anche agli occhi.  
«Ciao. » rispose lei superandolo sulla soglia e andando dritta alla comoda poltrona vicina al caminetto.  
La confidenza con cui la donna aveva preso possesso della postazione, la postura rilassata seppure sempre elegante con cui sedeva, indicavano una certa familiarità con la casa e con chi la abitava.  
Senza parlare Snape si avvicinò al camino e con l’attizzatoio ravvivò le fiamme. Alla loro vivida luce fu allora visibile l’angolo un po’ appartato dove un’altra poltrona, più grande, se possibile ancora più vecchia e logora, accoglieva un uomo mollemente seduto. Con una tale noncuranza che avrebbe potuto definirsi scomposto, se non ci fosse stata nell’abbandono delle lunghe gambe distese, nell’inclinazione del capo, nel seducente sorriso ombreggiato da una cascata di riccioli neri che spiovevano sul viso, una confidente armonia molto simile alla grazia. O al puro e semplice fascino, per dirla tutta. I grandi, luminosi occhi grigi brillarono teneri nella semioscurità. «Ciao, Minerva» sussurrò.  
L’anziano donna sospirò. Fissando su di lui i cristallini occhi verdi dischiuse le labbra sfiorite in un sorriso più diretto e radioso di quello che aveva rivolto a Snape: «Buonasera, Sirius»  
Ancora gli occhi di lei corsero all’esile eppure forte figura di Snape, alla magra corporatura fasciata dall’abito scuro. Allo sguardo lucido e vivace degli occhi neri. Poi di nuovo all’uomo seduto, il cui bel viso rilassato, fresco, era appena segnato da due lievi raggiere di rughe ai lati degli occhi.  
Più che le offese del tempo, esse non erano che il seducente ricordo di un sorriso appena svanito.  
I capelli erano folti, scarmigliati, e solo un occhio attento avrebbe rilevato qua e là qualche filo grigio.  
Quei due sembravano giovanotti, eppure dovevano avere più o meno… «Sessantadue » confermò Sirius. «Ho sessantadue anni». L’uomo ammiccò, mentre Severus si alzava per togliere dal fuoco il bollitore del tè.

*

Minerva McGonagall avvicinò alle labbra sottili la tazzina colma di liquido fumante. Socchiuse gli occhi, deliziata.  
Poi li fissò di nuovo sui suoi ospiti. «Come fate? – chiese con aria concentrata – il tempo per voi si è fermato. – strinse di nuovo le palpebre – Siete tali e quali…»  
Severus si sedette di fronte a lei, una gamba elegantemente accavallata sull’altra. «Forse i Centauri che mi curarono allora… Ci sono erbe, nella Foresta, capaci di grandi cose. Ero spacciato quando mi trovò Hagrid…» Istintivamente l’uomo portò una mano al collo. Le dita scivolarono delicatamente sotto il foulard nero che portava strettamente annodato. Avvertì con un brivido il rilievo irregolare di una cicatrice. «Forse è lo stile di vita appartato, sereno, come quello di ogni creatura della Foresta» le labbra di Snape s’incurvarono in un sorriso un po’ ironico.  
«Forse è l’amore» sussurrò Sirius sornione, il suo sorriso molto più largo e beffardo. Lanciò un’occhiata a Snape, che lo ignorò. Poi alla Preside McGonagall, che arrossì.  
Come se non lo avesse neppure sentito Severus continuò rivolgendosi all’anziana professoressa. «Posso chiederti che cosa ti porta qui a quest’ora, Minerva?» Si chinò premurosamente nella direzione di lei, il pallido volto impassibile ma le mani strette sul bordo del tavolinetto, a tradire curiosità e impazienza.  
«Riguarda vostro…»  
«Nipote.» suggerì Black «Orion è il nipote di mia cugina Bellatrix» Il bel volto tradì un profondo turbamento nel pronunciare l’ultimo nome. Sirius impallidì mentre si guardava intorno cercando la foto: un ragazzino bruno e scarmigliato brandiva la bacchetta, con un sorriso audace e i capelli sugli occhi. L’aria felice. Sirius dietro di lui scherzosamente lo bloccava, una mano tra i riccioli bruni. Snape, in piedi e un po’ in disparte, aveva il volto girato e parzialmente in ombra.  
Ma Sirius ricordava bene che in quell’unica e sorprendente occasione Severus aveva riso di cuore.  
«Pensavo che non ci fossero più problemi, da quando Orion ha lasciato la scuola» Snape parlò lentamente, l’ultima frase uscì in un sussurro. Dallo sguardo che aveva scambiato con Black si vedeva che quell’abbandono dispiaceva a entrambi.  
«Non è quello che succede a Hogwarts…» Minerva socchiuse ancora gli occhi, ricordando quali e quanti problema la presenza di Orion aveva causato. A lei. A tutta la scuola. Dalla scelta di presentarlo con il cognome di LeStrange, anche se il ragazzo nulla aveva a che fare con il marito disperso di Bellatrix. Ai suoi modi arroganti, seppure affascinanti, che all’anziana Grifondoro ricordavano tanto lo zio, Sirius Black.  
In molte cose lo ricordava… ma non in tutto. Orion era infatti più ombroso, più imprevedibile. Aveva pochi amici, anche se di quelli era indiscutibilmente il carismatico leader.  
E non aveva mai avuto per Hogwarts il ruvido affetto che aveva nutrito Sirius. Né, come Minerva si sarebbe aspettata se l’educazione e l’esempio contano qualche cosa, il rispetto e la silenziosa venerazione che Severus Snape aveva tributato a quel luogo.  
Era difficile definire Orion. Questo avrebbero potuto confermarlo tutti i presenti.  
E poi… Orion era un Serpeverde. E questa cosa dispiaceva particolarmente a uno di loro.  
«Cosa ha combinato?» chiese Sirius con un mezzo sorriso che non nascondeva la sua irritazione.  
«Non è detto che…» cominciò Severus. Poi distolse lo sguardo. Aveva per Orion una particolare indulgenza, ma non ci teneva a farlo vedere.  
Anche Sirius voltò la faccia, ma solo per nascondere il proprio compiacimento. Poiché adorava quando Severus diventava così protettivo. Ma a sua volta non voleva che l’altro capisse: Severus si vergognava di tutti i suoi sentimenti migliori.  
Persino Minerva sorrise. «Non ha fatto nulla. Almeno credo…» aggiunse prima di una pausa ad effetto «Ma qualcuno la notte scorsa è entrato nel Ministero della Magia… E ora l’idea sancita dalla recente legge, peraltro da me osteggiata, di istituire un archivio dei parenti di Mangiamorte… fino alla settima generazione, che assurdità! Ebbene, tale iniqua ma comunque regolare iniziativa, è ormai divenuta impraticabile! Avreste dovuto vedere in che stato erano le schede già compilate… Volteggiavano per la stanza! Sì… volavano! C’erano colombe, farfalle, libellule… E una persino a forma di drago, che sputava fuoco a chi tentasse di avvicinarla! Vero fuoco! Niente di pericoloso, intendiamoci… Ma vi assicuro, non è piacevole avere tutti i vestiti ridotti in cenere… Avreste dovuto vedere il povero Seamus Finnigan … era invero piuttosto ridicolo!» A quel punto Minerva non poté più trattenersi, e così fece Sirius.  
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, mentre Severus nascondeva il viso dietro una mano. Sirius immaginò il secco incresparsi delle sue labbra.  
«Non è stato possibile riacciuffarlo… Ah, quel drago!» La professoressa McGonagal sembrava sfogare con loro l’ilarità a stento trattenuta di fronte al disastro.  
«Nondimeno… - Severus prese la parola, serissimo, parlando molto lentamente – Che cosa c’entra Orion con tutto ciò?»  
Gli occhi della professoressa McGonagall si congelarono in due fessure di un verde chiarissimo «C’entra? Non c’entra? Dimmelo tu, Severus…» Ora era lei a scandire bene ogni parola, che lasciava cadere con apparente calma nell’improvviso, imbarazzato silenzio.  
«C’entra forse come quando si introduceva di notte nel dormitorio dei Grifondoro? O come quando ha zittito Teddy Lupin per una settimana, e tutti credevano che fosse malato? O non è forse un’impresa simile al duello con James Sirius Potter, l’occasione in cui, prima di andarsene, ha quasi distrutto il salone di Hogwarts?»  
«Minerva, tu non puoi…» cominciò Severus.  
«Non mi risulta che cercare di notte le ragazze di un’altra Casa sia poi questo crimine…» Sirius tentò il sorrisetto di chi la sapeva lunga.  
Minerva gli scoccò un’occhiata penetrante «Non m’importa se di notte Orion cerca le ragazze… o i ragazzi di Grifondoro». Sirius arrossì violentemente. «Non sono quelli i crimini… - continuò la Preside - Non m’importa nemmeno del duello scriteriato di due ragazzi sfrontati – Minerva si alzò in piedi fronteggiandoli entrambi – Voi due ne sapete qualche cosa. Vi ho perdonato molto, in passato… Quello che non gli perdono, che non perdono a voi… è lo spreco. Di vita. Di talento. Orion è un ragazzo straordinario – Sirius e Severus si guardarono, stupefatti – E io non gli permetterò… Voi gli impedirete… Per le mutande di Merlino, ditegli che ci sono altri modi per protestare! E che io non lo perdo di vista, anche se ha lasciato la scuola!» Repentinamente Minerva girò loro le spalle, puntando l’uscita.  
Sirius la guardava senza parole, evidentemente smarrito.  
Ancora una volta fu Severus a prendere l’iniziativa. «Minerva… fermati!» disse con voce bassa, quasi accorata. «Per quale ragione tu credi…»  
La McGonagall, che si era immobilizzata, lentamente si voltò. Dalla tasca del mantello trasse una pergamena un po’ sciupata.  
Severus la prese tra le mani, la esaminò a lungo, senza parlare.  
Sirius si avvicinò, e mentre il suo sguardo studiava quello che sembrava solo uno scarabocchio tracciato con inchiostro nero, la sua espressione passò dalla curiosità, allo stupore, alla rabbia.  
«Corvi Coriaci» disse piano Minerva, ripetendo con voce da cospiratrice le due parole, evidentemente in latino, vergate con caratteri svolazzanti sotto una strana immagine contenuta in un circolo. Il segno, che a malapena era contenuto nel cerchio approssimativo del simbolo, era altrettanto alato, e sembrava voler sfuggire a quella prigione di carta. A causa delle parole che lo accompagnavano, esso era inequivocabilmente la stilizzazione di un corvo.  
Severus serrò le labbra.  
Non così Sirius, che lo fissava a bocca aperta.  
Poi l’alto mago Grifondoro tornò a guardare Minerva. Ma lei aveva occhi solo per il contegnoso mago Serpeverde. «Hai capito, Snape? Non voglio che Orion sprechi le sue incontestabili qualità, né la sua considerevole faccia tosta, in questi giochini infantili. Un giorno potrebbe essere un grande Ministro della Magia. O il futuro preside di Hogwarts, se si degnasse di finire la scuola»  
L’espressione guardinga di Snape si addolcì, poiché l’affetto nelle parole della donna era davvero incredibile per una come lei. La più accanita sostenitrice dei Grifondoro. Una che, in quanto a pregiudizi e tifo sfegatato, avrebbe fatto impallidire Black. “In effetti Sirius non ha un bel colorito…” pensò distrattamente Snape. «Sai che puoi contare su di me» riprese poi rivolgendosi alla donna.  
«Sì – rispose lei alzando il viso e guardandolo dritto negli occhi – Io mi fido di te, Severus.»  
Poi si rivolse all’altro «Ci vediamo, Sirius.» mormorò con un sorriso imbarazzato, e distolse velocemente lo sguardo. Quasi avesse qualche cosa da farsi perdonare.  
Poi, in un solenne fruscio di mantello, gonna e sottogonna Minerva McGonagall lasciò la stanza.  
Dritta e sicura di sé, ogni passo al posto giusto, lasciò l’accogliente casetta, inoltrandosi nella Foresta.

 

_*Il titolo è ispirato all'omonimo film diretto da Alan Rickman_


	4. Segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus pensò che era come una creatura della foresta. Una colomba. O un unicorno. Sì, un candido unicorno dagli occhi chiari. O forse…  
> «Cygnus. Il mio nome è Cygnus Black. Sono il figlio di Bellatrix.»

«Non è possibile…» Sirius sprofondò nella poltrona. Era pallido e costernato.  
Poi i suoi occhi si accesero di un’aria da temporale. «Cosa aspettavi a dirmelo?» Lo sguardo chiaro lampeggiò in direzione di Severus, che molto tranquillamente liberava dalle tazze il tavolo e con altrettanta calma le immergeva in un recipiente di acqua calda. Avrebbe potuto sistemare il tutto con un gesto della mano, ma l’idea di dedicarsi alla cura della casa mentre Sirius fremeva per sapere pareva divertirlo molto.   
E fu appunto con una tagliente smorfia maligna, dopo un tempo che a Sirius parve un’eternità, che si voltò e rispose con un’altra domanda: «Dirti cosa, Black?»  
«Ma… tutto! Quel marchio! Minerva sa… E io no! Tutto! Compresa la faccenda dei ragazzi…»  
«E quale delle due questioni è più importante?» Severus, in piedi di fronte a Sirius, aveva un che di beffardo e insieme di minaccioso.  
Sirius impallidì. E, come spesso accadeva… come accadeva da una vita, da quando per la prima volta aveva incrociato sul treno quello sguardo nero, provò il bisogno di prenderlo a pugni e di mettergli le mani addosso. Non era necessariamente la stessa cosa e non necessariamente in quell’ordine.  
La voglia di scuoterlo, di afferrarlo per le spalle e di farlo parlare. Che cos’hai? Avrebbe voluto dire. Cosa mi nascondi? Cosa pensi?  
E invece: «Avevo anch’io qualche dubbio» disse solo, con aria risentita, riferendosi evidentemente alla questione che più lo aveva colpito.  
«Qualche dubbio… - Severus alzò un sopracciglio – Tuo nipote ha sedotto mezza scuola… E non è la metà femminile – un obliquo sorriso tagliò il viso di Snape – Piuttosto… Spero proprio che il duello con Potter non preluda ad altri guai… Conosco bene i Black e il loro animo contorto.»  
Sirius si limitò a un’occhiataccia, ignorando l’osservazione. Almeno per il momento. «Da quanto tempo lo sai?»  
«Da… sempre, credo. Da… tante cose… - Con un’assorta lentezza Severus si sedette di fronte al proprio compagno - Un giorno ho trovato un piccolo libro, sotto il suo cuscino. Conosci “My Heart of Hearts” curato da Rita Skeeter? - Snape piegò le labbra in una smorfia – Titolo ridicolo, per un’iniziativa molto discutibile… Solo Merlino sa come abbia potuto quella donna scovare tali lettere. Quelle che egli non aveva mai spedito… a Gellert Grindelwald…» la voce di Severus si abbassò in un sussurro, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi.  
Anche Sirius cambiò espressione. Anche lui emozionato. «Le conosco… Sono molto belle.»  
«Già. – rispose Severus scuotendo la testa. - Gli ho chiesto come mai me lo avesse nascosto… Il libro, intendo. Leggerlo non significava per forza… ma la segretezza, l’intimità con quelle pagine… » Severus divenne se possibile ancora più pallido.   
Sirius poteva avvertire la fatica che faceva nel parlare di cose tante personali. Era come… la sua pelle era tesa e sottile, quasi trasparente, simile alle pagine di quel minuscolo libro oggetto di culto. Le vide vibrare, quelle pagine, fragili e leggere, come ali di cartilagine.  
«E sai che cosa mi ha risposto? – Severus continuò, dopo una pausa in cui si era ricomposto – “Oh, tu e Sirius siete così indaffarati a scrivere ridicoli manuali, o a tagliare legna… Mi sembrava crudele ricordarvi che esistono anche altre cose… Cose che avete conosciuto in gioventù.»  
Suo malgrado Sirius scoppiò a ridere.   
Nemmeno Severus sembrava offeso. Il suo sguardo si posò sulle pergamene abbandonate sopra una mensola e sul libro che avevano accanto: “Potions for Dunderheads by Halfblood Prince”. Se qualcuno si fosse preso il disturbo di aprirlo, avrebbe potuto scoprire che il pesante tomo era già alla nona ristampa.  
Il Serpeverde, ovviamente, non ne aveva bisogno.  
Da anni una delle loro fonti di sostentamento era proprio quella collana di manuali dal titolo poco gentile, ma dall’indubbia utilità, ideati e scritti da Severus Snape. Sotto falso nome, dal momento che ben poche persone sapevano che i due maghi erano sopravvissuti.   
Gran parte della cospicua eredità di Sirius era andata ai Potter. Harry, che conosceva la verità, non avrebbe voluto, e aveva insistito affinché Sirius mantenesse almeno una rendita e alcune proprietà, tra cui la casa di Grimmauld Place.  
Sirius aveva dichiarato che quella era la sua nuova vita, che nessuno a parte pochi fidati doveva sapere dell’incantesimo con cui Severus lo aveva recuperato dal velo. Per ragioni di opportunità e di sicurezza. E come un asceta si era liberato di tutto ciò che lo legava al passato. Avrebbe volentieri rinunciato anche alla vecchia e tenebrosa dimora di famiglia, se poi nelle loro vite non fosse arrivato Orion. E con lui la necessità di pensare ad un futuro un po’ meno prossimo.  
Al di là del fatto economico, in ogni caso, nessuno dei due amava stare con le mani in mano, e l’energico Grifondoro si occupava dei lavori di manutenzione di entrambe le case, offrendo i propri servigi anche a ignare famiglie babbane.  
La McGonagal, una delle poche persone al mondo a conoscere il destino dei due, si occupava con molta discrezione della pubblicazione dei libri di Snape, e persino di procurare a Sirius qualcuno dei suoi lavoretti.  
Una vita operosa e dignitosa, la loro, condotta in assoluta clandestinità ma in modo limpido e sereno.  
Forse non proprio la vita che avrebbe desiderato un giovane Mago.  
Soprattutto un ragazzo audace e spericolato come Orion.  
Gli occhi di Severus cercarono la foto, così come aveva fatto Sirius in presenza di Minerva. Le iridi nere dell’anziano professore ardevano d’affetto, persino di orgoglio.  
Abbassò le palpebre e rivide come in un sogno la scena di quindici anni prima.

*

Severus pensò che era come una creatura della foresta. Una colomba. O un unicorno. Sì, un candido unicorno dagli occhi chiari. O forse…  
«Cygnus. Il mio nome è Cygnus Black. Sono il figlio di Bellatrix.»  
Insieme a quel nome temuto e odiato ciò che aveva turbato i due maghi era la presunta età di quell’uomo dall’aria delicata. Nel momento in cui lo sconosciuto aveva varcato la soglia della loro tranquilla casetta, infatti, non aveva perso tempo in elaborate spiegazioni. Aveva dichiarato loro il nome, la propria origine. E la sua data di nascita: 1980. Aveva ventisette anni. Ma quello che avevano di fronte era un vecchio.  
Una creatura fragile, dai capelli candidi, gli occhi azzurri e pallidi come un cielo d’inverno.  
Cygnus Black.  
«Ma… come…» balbettò Sirius.  
«Sono il figlio di Bellatrix Black. – ripeté quello – Il figlio di lei. Non so chi sia mio padre.»  
Severus lo aveva osservato con cupa intensità. «Bellatrix aveva nascosto la sua gravidanza» Non era una domanda.  
In ogni caso l’uomo annuì «Il Signore Oscuro non voleva…»  
Sirius aveva sobbalzato. «Tu non sei…»  
L’uomo aveva scosso furiosamente la testa, più per confortare se stesso che per convincere gli altri. «Non lo so. Non so nulla delle mie origini. Se non la cosa più importante. Vengo da una famiglia di pazzi…»  
Sirius aveva fatto una smorfia, ma il suo sguardo era trasparente e smarrito. Vagava.   
Lo sguardo di Severus invece era incollato all’eterea figura. «Quando… - ansimò… Ripetilo. Quando sei nato…»  
«Inverno del 1980» aveva ribadito l’uomo in un sussulto di orgoglio, sostenendo lo sguardo del bruno mago. «No, Severus. Non sono figlio tuo.»  
Con un sospiro Severus si era seduto, mentre Sirius seguiva attentamente i suoi movimenti.  
Uno sguardo minaccioso aveva informato Snape che altre richieste di spiegazioni sarebbero state ben presto invocate. Ma non era quello il momento.


	5. Cygnus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ragazzo. Quando Cygnus si era presentato in modo tanto inaspettato alla loro porta, ispirato e condotto dalla leggenda che Sirius Black non fosse morto, il piccolo era lì, accanto a lui. Uno scricciolo scuro di una manciata d’anni, lo sguardo che lampeggiava e l’aria sfrontata. I suoi occhi erano nerissimi, il bel visetto pallido aveva un’aria vagamente familiare. Sirius era convinto che tutto ciò fosse dovuto alla parentela con Bellatrix.

Più tardi si sarebbero confrontati davvero. «Per quale motivo poteva essere tuo figlio?!» «Concentrati, Sirius…» (1)  
Le mani del Grifondoro strette sulla scollo dell’abito nero… l’avrebbe strappato se Severus non gli avesse puntato la bacchetta alla gola. «Lasciami.» Aveva sussurrato, calmo. Sirius aveva obbedito, aveva lasciato la presa e abbandonato le braccia. «Non capisco… Che succede?» I suoi occhi erano lucidi e vagavano intorno.  
Con pazienza, quasi con tenerezza Severus aveva cominciato a parlare, mentre si abbandonava sulla poltrona con una malagrazia che non gli apparteneva. «Ricordi cosa diceva Dumbledore? Bellatrix amava giocare con le proprie prede…» Lo sguardo di Severus non era beffardo come Sirius si era aspettato. Come aveva temuto. Era vuoto, e nero e lontano, come nei momenti peggiori.  
E Sirius aveva immaginato quel ragazzino spaventato e testardo, vittima di una scelta più grande di lui. Vittima, sì, pure di Bellatrix, e delle sue perversioni.  
E per la prima volta da quando si conoscevano Black aveva capito davvero la portata e l’orrore della scelta di Severus. Per la prima volta, c’era quasi da ridere… solo perché ora sapeva che era andato a letto con Bellatrix, aveva davvero provato pena per lui.  
Per il giovane stupido e sconsiderato che era stato, tanto tempo prima che Sirius avesse compreso di amarlo.  
«Ma allora… Voldemort… il ragazzo…»  
«Pensa quello che vuoi, ma io non ci credo. Se Cygnus fosse figlio di Voldemort, non sarebbe ridotto in quel modo. Distrutto da anni di sofferenze fisiche e spirituali… L’Oscuro signore non l’avrebbe nascosto, ma mostrato al mondo. E poi… Io l’ho conosciuto. Conosco i suoi modi e i suoi sguardi. Non è figlio suo, fidati. E il ragazzo non è suo nipote»

*

Il ragazzo. Quando Cygnus si era presentato in modo tanto inaspettato alla loro porta, ispirato e condotto dalla leggenda che Sirius Black non fosse morto, il piccolo era lì, accanto a lui. Uno scricciolo scuro di una manciata d’anni, lo sguardo che lampeggiava e l’aria sfrontata. I suoi occhi erano nerissimi, il bel visetto pallido aveva un’aria vagamente familiare. Sirius era convinto che tutto ciò fosse dovuto alla parentela con Bellatrix.  
Il bimbo non sembrava eccessivamente turbato o intimorito dal proprio prozio. Anzi, alzando un esile braccio aveva puntato in alto la propria bacchetta, intimandogli di non avvicinarsi mentre si poneva tra lui e il padre.  
Cygnus aveva sorriso debolmente, chinandosi per sussurrare al ragazzo parole di conforto e di pace, alzando su Sirius uno sguardo mortificato.  
Severus, che aveva assistito con attenzione alla scena, aveva piegato le labbra in uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. «Questa non è una buona idea – avevo detto poi guardando il bambino con serietà - Quello è un Black… Come te. Non devi dargli il tempo di prendere la bacchetta… Non devi sprecare parole. Ma pietricarlo subito. Così. » Prima che Sirius potesse reagire Severus aveva già lanciato il suo petrificus totalus, e il robusto Grifondoro irrigidendosi era caduto in mezzo alla stanza. La cosa aveva allarmato Cygnus, ma il bambino ne era stato deliziato. E porgendo la propria bacchetta a Severus lo aveva investito di tutta la propria fiducia: «Insegnami!»  
Quando Sirius poi a fatica si era rialzato, sembrava che l’atmosfera fosse molto più ilare e distesa. Severus aveva tranquillamente ignorato le sue occhiatacce, e Cygnus, dopo aver distratto il bambino con le piccole luci alate che scaturivano dalla sua bacchetta, aveva raccontato loro la parte peggiore.  
L’indifferenza di Bellatrix. La segregazione e l’inganno di Voldemort. La sua pretesa che il giovane Cygnus diventasse un mangiamorte, come la sua ascendenza sembrava garantire. Il rifiuto del ragazzo e la sua prigionia. L’amore di un’altra prigioniera, e l’improvvisa magnanimità di Voldemort, che l’aveva mandata in realtà per sedurlo e convincerlo. L’Oscuro Signore li aveva fatti scarcerare, e la giovane coppia si era sistemata in una piccola casa ereditata da lei. Entrambi senza più usare la Magia , entrambi emarginati.  
Erano stati mesi di relativa serenità, nascosti al mondo e ignorati da Voldemort, che ancora comunque gravitava intorno a loro. Poiché non erano più prigionieri, ma non erano liberi. Forse non lo sarebbero mai stati.  
Anche dopo la morte dell’Oscuro Signore, qualcuno tra i Mangiamorte sfuggiti alla cattura si presentava a lei nei momenti più disparati, chiedendole l’adesione definitiva alla causa, la capitolazione del marito. O, dopo la nascita di Orion nel 2003, addirittura la consegna del bambino, su cui sembravano avere mire particolari.  
Cygnus non ne sapeva nulla, o fingeva di non sapere.

Poi, come in un incubo, il sacrificio di lei. Che alla fine Cygnus lo amava davvero, e aveva preferito consegnarsi e farsi uccidere, offrendo al figlio e al compagno la possibilità di fuggire.  
Cygnus aveva gli occhi inondati di lacrime, ma la sua voce restava limpida e chiara, incrinandosi appena solo nel racconto della morte del suo perduto amore. Di come egli non potesse prevedere una scelta tanto radicale e coraggiosa, quando per tanti anni avevano preferito accettare l’ambiguità di quella situazione pur di tenere al sicuro il loro bambino.  
Cygnus l’aveva chiamato Orion, come il padre di Sirius. Un nome che Voldemort avrebbe gradito. Un nome che fece storcere la bocca al primo dei figli di Orion I Black.  
Il bambino aveva smesso di giocare e li fissava con enormi occhi scuri.

Cygnus e Orion da allora scappavano. Senza schierarsi, nonostante i tempi fossero cambiati. Poiché la priorità per quell’uomo fragile era pur sempre la sicurezza del figlio. E tra i Mangiamorte rimasti, tra coloro che avvalendosi di sostegni esterni e di amicizie importanti erano riusciti a sfuggire l’arresto e Azkaban, si era diffusa una strana leggenda. Che Cygnus, come Sirius e Severus avevano subito temuto, fosse davvero figlio di Voldemort. E che il piccolo Orion II Black ne fosse il nipote e l’erede.

Quella sera, nonostante la curiosità di entrambi. Sirius e Severus non avevano fatto altre domande. Cygnus, pur fragile e malato aveva risolutamente rifiutato il loro letto, e sistemandosi sul divano, con il bambino accoccolato vicino, li aveva ringraziati con uno dei suoi struggenti sorrisi.  
La luce in quel viso e in quegli occhi sarebbe durata ben poco, appena una manciata di giorni. Da quel divano Cygnus Black non si sarebbe più alzato, fino al giorno in cui i due maghi l’avevano trovato esanime, il volto come una delicata maschera di cera. Il bambino gli batteva con il pugno sul petto. Severus l’aveva preso tra le braccia (mai in vita sua aveva riservato una tale attenzione a qualcuno dei ragazzi affidati alle sue cure) mentre Sirius si occupava degli ultimi onori riservati al proprio sfortunato nipote.

*

«Perché non me l’hai detto?» ripeté Sirius.  
«È importante?» rispose ancora Severus.  
Sirius scosse la testa «Non il fatto dei dormitori, idiota. Forse hai ragione tu… ho sempre saputo. Ma l’altra cosa… I Corvi. Cosa sta combinando?»  
A sorpresa Severus sorrise «Oh, quella… Fino a poco tempo fa era solo un’innocua trovata giovanile. Un modo per tenersi occupato. Ricordi, vero, che a tuo nipote è stato precluso di diventare Auror… »  
Sirius distolse lo sguardo «Ricordo bene.» mormorò.

Quella era stata un’altra occasione di scontro tra Sirius e Severus. La scelta di Orion aveva riempito Sirius d’orgoglio, mentre Severus non aveva nascosto il proprio disappunto. E nemmeno un filino di preoccupazione.  
Quando poi il ragazzo era stato rifiutato, a causa senza dubbio della parentela con Bellatrix e del cognome Le Strange, lo scontro tra i due maghi era diventato feroce.  
«Credevi davvero che non volessi per… per qualche forma perversa di pregiudizio? È questa la stima che hai di me?!» Severus aveva tuonato. In tanti anni Sirius non l’aveva mai sentito alzare la voce. Severus minacciava spesso, ma sempre con il tono vellutato e appena udibile che gli studenti di Hogwarts conoscevano bene. E che a qualcuno nel ricordo ancora inviava un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Ma quella sera Severus aveva urlato, fuori di sé, umiliato e mortificato come se il rifiuto l’avesse ricevuto lui. E Sirius aveva capito. E inutilmente aveva tentato di calmarlo, mentre Orion pallidissimo li osservava, senza parlare.  
Poi, in un momento di tregua, aveva sussurrato una manciata di parole che mormorava spesso. «Faccio da solo»

Faccio da solo. Anche quando, bambino di pochi anni, non arrivava al tavolo per testare una pozione, e testardamente, mordendosi le belle labbra, spingeva uno sgabello e aggirava l’aiuto di Severus.  
O quando, a terra dopo aver provato un duello con Sirius, rifiutava poi la sua mano.  
Gli anni che erano seguiti al suo arrivo erano stati un continuo battibecco, una continua sfida. Eppure tutti e tre li avrebbero definiti anni felici, anche se non sempre sereni.  
Il piccolo aveva un carattere vivace e volitivo. Era un ribelle per vocazione, e un leader suo malgrado. La sua testardaggine rivaleggiava con quella dei genitori adottivi, e gli scontri più accesi non erano con l’intrattabile Severus, ma con l’affabile e brillante Sirius. Tante volte, dopo aver bisticciato con lui, Orion correva nello studio del Serpeverde e afferrava un vecchio libro. Il mago, fingendo di dedicarsi alle proprie formule, gli lanciava un’occhiata obliqua e lo lasciava sbollire. Poi, sedendosi accanto a lui senza alcuna accondiscendenza, con aria neutrale cominciava a spiegargli una formula che sulla carta sembrava ostica, ma che le sue parole avrebbero reso chiara, quasi semplice.  
E nessuno si era stupito quando, imparando con largo anticipo l’arte dell’animagus, l’animale da lui prescelto non era stato il cane. Ma il corvo.  
Sirius, però, ne aveva un po’ sofferto.

«I Corvi… mormorò Sirius – c’era da immaginarlo…» Severus annuì mentre chinando la testa nascondeva il viso sotto una ciocca di lunghi capelli neri. Si sedette davanti al proprio compagno.  
«E cosa sono? – chiese poi Black – una specie di …setta?»  
«Non una setta, Sirius – rispose Snape con voce tagliente – Un gruppo di amici con gli stessi interessi, come potevate essere voi… Solo più simpatici. »  
Sirius sbottò in una risatina, indovinando l’evidente riferimento ai Malandrini «Non ti passerà mai, eh?» chiese con ironia, ma anche con tenerezza.  
Alzandosi di scatto Severus sfuggì il tocco delle sue mani. «Mai.» ammise.  
Sirius gli lanciò uno sguardo in cui si mescolarono impazienza e preoccupazione. Lo osservò a lungo, mentre come al solito sfogava la propria frustrazione riordinando la stanza. Sistemando ogni libro sul proprio scaffale, con un’elegante torsione del polso, con un pallido cenno delle sue lunghe dita. Pensò che lo amava. Amava il suo livore, la sua sensibilità, la sua rabbia. Lo amava così com’era, l’intero pacchetto, niente escluso. Ma come al solito non disse nulla.  
«E chi ne fa parte?» chiese distrattamente.  
«Un altro dei tuoi nipoti…»  
Sirius trattenne il fiato.  
«Scorpius Malfoy, il figlio di Draco.» aggiunse Severus con una smorfia maligna. Si godette per qualche istante la faccia di Sirius, poi proseguì «E… Rose, la figlia di Hermione Granger.» Severus Snape sottolineò l’ultimo nome con un certo orgoglio, come se il fatto di aver insegnato alla madre desse anche a lui il merito del talento della ragazza, l’alunna più dotata di Grifondoro, forse dell’intero istituto.  
«Rose Weasley!» sbottò Sirius con soddisfazione. «Ma, nessuno di loro sa…»  
«No – mormorò Severus. Poi, sedendosi di nuovo – Nessuno di loro, e nemmeno alcuni dei loro genitori. Ho proibito a Harry e Hermione… »  
«Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non ti sembra una crudeltà? Nascondere proprio a loro che siamo vivi. Chiedere a Hermione di mentire al proprio marito…»  
«Mi sembra una scelta molto sana, se il proprio marito si chiama Ron Weasley.»  
«Ma che pregiudizi sono questi? E Ginny?»  
«Stai scherzando, spero.» rispose Severus serio, come se l’eventualità di condividere con la famiglia di Ron i propri segreti mettesse in pericolo la loro intera esistenza.  
«Non insisto » sbuffò Sirius alzando le mani «Forse avremmo dovuto tacere anche con Harry… Io porto solo guai»  
«Non c’è dubbio» Severus gli concesse uno dei suoi rari sorrisi.  
Non era necessario raccontare a Sirius che una fonte della sua ilarità era il ricordo della faccia di Harry, quel giorno in cui l’aveva fatto convocare a Hogwarts.  
«Ma… e… il quadro…» aveva boccheggiato Potter.  
E Severus si era divertito ad ascoltare il suo balbettio, l’elaborata storia di quell’inutile ritratto che l’ex prescelto a tutti i costi aveva voluto nella scuola, quando ancora credeva che il suo vecchio Professore fosse morto.  
E la fatica e lo studio che aveva impiegato lui, Snape, nel trasfondere un po’ della propria personalità in quella mediocre tela, pur essendo ancora vivo e vegeto? Ci pensava mai, Potter?

«I Corvi.» ripetè Black.  
«I Corvi…» confermò Snape, alzando un sopracciglio con aria interrogativa.  
«E tu…»  
«Con me parla.»  
«Certo! – fu il turno di Sirius di spazientirsi – Parla con te e non con me! Io sono solo un vecchio Grifondoro pieno di pregiudizi…»  
«Non così vecchio.» mormorò Severus chinandosi verso di lui.  
Ma la dolcezza di quel bacio fu interrotto dal violento sbattere del pesante portone.

«Ehilà, Valentines!» Orion fece il suo ingresso trionfale. Era solito chiamarli così se sorprendeva una tenerezza tra loro. La cosa divertiva molto Sirius, ma irritava Severus, che non reputava una cosa seria il palesare l’affetto che li univa.  
Allontanandosi bruscamente il vecchio mago Serpeverde fu subito al centro della stanza, una mano alla bacchetta con cui riprendeva la sistemazione dei libri, l’altra puntata al viso del giovanetto sfrontato che ora gli sorrideva. «Posso sapere cosa combini?» chiese con il miglior tono vellutato-impassibile a la Snape.  
«Io?» Orion inclinò la testa. Il sorriso seducente era identico a quello di Sirius, anche se gli occhi neri ardevano come quelli di Bellatrix. Tanto tempo prima, quando era ancora solo una strega appassionata e ambiziosa, e non l’opaca schiava di Voldemort.   
«Sì, tu.» rispose Sirius alle sue spalle. Lo irritava enormemente che il punto di riferimento per il nipote fosse sempre e solo Snape.  
Smettendo di sorridere Orion girò appena il collo «Che c’è, zietto?» rispose con tono gelido.  
Molto lentamente Sirius si alzò, fronteggiando il ragazzo. «Lo sai bene, giovane corvo» L’ironia con cui cercava di caricare le proprie parole non mascherava la sua rabbia.  
Altrettanto lentamente Orion si voltò del tutto. Era snello e piuttosto alto, ma Sirius lo sovrastava. Nondimeno il ragazzo non perse la propria sfrontatezza. Voltò appena il viso per rivolgere ancora a Snape le proprie parole «Noto con dispiacere che non sei più quello di un tempo nel mantenere i segreti, zio Severus».  
Il tono sferzante e il sorriso amaro di Orion non sortirono alcun effetto su Sirius, che non mollava il suo sguardo. Severus, da parte sua, si sedette tranquillamente sulla poltrona, in disparte, lasciando che si confrontassero.   
Finalmente Orion ricambiò lo sguardo di Sirius, alzando il mento con aria di sfida. «Problemi, Black?»  
Sirius strinse i pugni, piegando il capo e avvicinando la fronte a quella del nipote «No, Black. – rispose asciutto – voglio solo sapere cosa combini»  
«Sono maggiorenne e questo non ti riguarda – rispose Orion reggendo il suo sguardo – E il mio cognome non è Black, ricordalo» Con un’insolente torsione delle spalle Orion si liberò della figura incombente di Sirius, per piazzarsi di fronte a Severus «E comunque non è stata una gran trovata.»  
«Appunto» rispose Snape asciutto «Una bravata… Anche se forse non del tutto inutile.»  
Per un breve istante il giovane Serpeverde fissò quello più anziano, poi sorrise «Ci puoi giurare» rispose con un’intensa occhiata.  
Sirius, escluso dalla conversazione, cominciò : «Se gli ex Mangiamorte tornano alla carica, se tornano a circolare certe idee… Avremo bisogno di ragazzi in gamba come te. Che non abbiano paura di metterci la faccia…». Ma Orion lo ignorò. Sirius si mosse a disagio, poi sedendosi borbottò «Ai miei tempi…»  
«Ai tuoi tempi andavi a caccia di Serpeverdi.» rispose Orion secco, voltandosi di scatto.  
Black alzò lo sguardo fiammeggiante, poi in fretta distolse gli occhi «Alla tua età ero già un Auror»  
«A me non è stato concesso» rispose Orion amaro. Abbassò il capo, una cascata di riccioli neri nascose la sua espressione. Ma quando rialzò il viso sorrideva, il sorriso affascinante dei Black «Zio Sirius – mormorò quasi con dolcezza – oggi pomeriggio avrai modo di conoscere i Corvi»

 

 

_“Concentrati, Benjamin”_

_Mrs Robinson – Il Laureato_


	6. Serpi e Grifi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, fiero cavaliere rosso e oro a cavallo di una scopa, si era voltato verso le fila del tifo Serpeverde. Aveva cercato con lo sguardo il gruppo di LeStrange.

L’atletico balzo con cui aveva superato il cespuglio di rovi sarebbe stato senz’altro molto coreografico e bello da vedere. Avrebbe sicuramente sollevato un applauso tra le ragazze Grifondoro, e qualche ghigno invidioso tra i Serpeverde. Un ingresso trionfale. Non fosse stato per quella spina indiscreta che nel salto gli aveva graffiato il di dietro, scucendo un po’ i pantaloni.  
James Sirius Potter si guardò intorno. Nessuno. Rapidamente sfilò la camicia, lasciandola scendere a nascondere l’imbarazzante incidente.  
Alzò il capo, ispezionò ogni cespuglio rimasto, e con una mano si arruffò i capelli sul capo. Li aveva neri e mossi, e li spettinava ad arte, per avere l’aria di quello che ha appena compiuto un’impresa. Suo padre sorrideva quando vedeva quel gesto. Ma non gli spiegava mai perché.

Compiuta l’ispezione, con un sorrisetto trionfante riprese risoluto il cammino. A onor del vero c’era poco da ridere. Albus Severus si era inoltrato nella Foresta in compagnia di Rose Weasley. Entrambi incoscienti e ignari dei pericoli che li attendevano. Ragazzini!! Sempre con quell’aria da cospiratori. E James non sapeva se sentirsi più preoccupato o più offeso. Odiava sentirsi tagliato fuori. Anche se ultimamente gli accadeva spesso.  
In parte per colpa sua, certo. Lo scandalo di Dominique aveva contribuito.  
Con una smorfia di dolore James ripensò agli ultimi mesi. Si era ritrovato invischiato senza sapere come, ma da parte sua sarebbe stato molto ipocrita dire che non ne aveva colpa.  
Dominique era così bella… tanto bella che uno poteva anche sbagliare. Flirtare un po’ senza ragione. Magari, anche, portarla via a un amico. Senza sapere perché. Senza amarla davvero.  
Lei, la sorella minore di Victoire, era la ragazza perfetta per il Capitano della squadra di quidditch di Grifondoro. Ci sono cose perfette, che non si possono discutere.

James Sirius Potter era un gran bel ragazzo, con l’aria brillante dei Potter e il fisico atletico dello zio Bill. Era venerato e invidiato da tutti, aveva la sincera affabilità del padre e l’allegria contagiosa dei Weasley. A tratti persino la loro goffaggine adorabile, che chissà come risolveva sempre a proprio vantaggio. Bravo negli studi ma formidabile nel Quidditch. Un amore di ragazzo, come avrebbero detto molti. Tra essi la Preside Minerva McGonagall, con un orgoglio che secondo alcuni era fuori luogo.   
Al ragazzo infatti non mancavano neanche i detrattori.  
Questi, per lo più di fede Serpeverde, avrebbero preferito definirlo il solito presuntuoso, montato Grifondoro. O, come aveva dichiarato Orion LeStrange: un pallone gonfiato le cui qualità erano ancora da dimostrare.  
“Anche se alcune mi sembrano evidenti” aveva aggiunto poi Orion, con un sorrisetto di non difficile interpretazione.  
Quando Teddy gli aveva riferito quelle parole, James era arrossito violentemente. Ed era molto grato al candore del cugino, e alla fatina che evidentemente protegge i palloni gonfiati dei Grifondoro, se il suo disagio era stato scambiato per rabbia.  
Si morse le labbra, indeciso sulla strada da prendere. Albus e Rose lo avevano seminato senza fatica, con una furbizia e un’agilità che lo avevano reso alquanto sospettoso. Forse sapevano che li seguiva. Forse qualcuno li aveva aiutati. Forse… quasi certamente. Ecco perché la cosa stava diventando difficile. Era tutto maledettamente difficile quando Orion ci metteva lo zampino. James era sicuro che le fughe e le cospirazioni di fratello e cugina avessero a che fare con lui. Ricordava che Rose aveva avuto sempre una parola buona, unica tra i loro amici, per quello strano ragazzo dei Serpeverde. E sebbene lei ora non ne parlasse più, James non dubitava che la pessima influenza di lui fosse ancora la causa di tutti quei segreti.  
Si preparava così ad affrontarlo. Ancora una volta, come tante volte aveva fatto a scuola. Nei corridoi, quando il gruppetto dei Grifondoro faceva scherzi a suo parere esilaranti. O alle partite di quidditch, dove, come tutti sapevano, i Serpeverde non mancavano mai di imbrogliare. Ricordava bene l’ultima volta. Patrick Finnigan, il portiere Grifondoro, sembrava un idiota…

*

Le pluffe volavano tra gli anelli e lui le guardava con un sorrisino beato.  
James, fiero cavaliere rosso e oro a cavallo di una scopa, si era voltato verso le fila del tifo Serpeverde. Aveva cercato con lo sguardo il gruppo di LeStrange.  
I ragazzi verde-argento lanciavano lazzi feroci in direzione del povero Finnigan, qualcuno lo imitava barcollando goffamente sulle scalinate, mentre gli altri lo bersagliavano con palle di carta. James era furioso. A dispetto dell’arbitro si era avvicinato, tra le urla e i boati di scherno dei tifosi avversari. «Che cosa gli avete dato, Serpi? Non è in sé…»  
Orion non parlava. Un braccio appoggiato alla ringhiera, l’altro a penzoloni. Le lunghe dita che giocavano con una boccetta scura. Il capo era piegato, appoggiato all’altra mano, e sulle sue labbra aleggiava un sorriso canzonatorio che non mostrava i denti.  
«Che cos’è, LeStrange? Una pozione per confonderlo?» La voce chiara di James riuscì a coprire le urla. I Serpeverde risero più forte.  
«Non so di cosa parli, Potter…» Orion aveva sussurrato. Eppure ogni parola era giunta chiara e distinta a destinazione.  
«È confuso…» ripeté James un po’ a disagio.  
«Ebbene, che posso farci?» chiese Orion, ancora in un basso mormorio.  
«Tu non puoi! Di cosa si tratta, cos’è?»  
Orion smise di sorridere, gli occhi che lampeggiavano in modo poco raccomandabile. «Non ho usato alcuna pozione, Potter…» La voce da bassa e calda era diventata gelida e tagliente come una lama.  
«Se non hai usato una pozione…» James protestò, ansimando per la tensione agonistica e non solo.  
«Se non ho usato una pozione, lo avrò confuso in qualche altro modo, Potter…» Orion scandì ogni parola tornando all’abituale tono seducente.  
Per qualche ragione James si era aggrappato più forte alla scopa. Ma certamente avrebbe trovato una formidabile risposta, se l’arbitro non lo avesse rumorosamente redarguito e richiamato nel vivo della partita.  
*  
Orion LeStrange. Ancora Orion LeStrange. Non gli risultava che Patrick Finnigan… E nemmeno lui, del resto. Mai guardato un ragazzo in quel modo. Nemmeno quando facevano il bagno tutti nudi… Si diceva che Orion e i suoi andassero al lago anche di notte, e che il giovane LeStrange usasse farlo anche adesso che aveva lasciato la scuola.  
E per qualche ragione, a quel pensiero, James Sirius Potter ora sorrideva.

*

Il capo nero e la linea sottile e adunca del becco si disegnarono netti contro il livido cielo crepuscolare. L’animale piegò il collo sottile, gonfiò le corte piume brillanti. Con un atteggiamento inusuale alzò poi la testa, come in segno di sfida. I suoi occhi ardenti brillarono tra il piumaggio lucido e altrettanto scuro, stelle nere di un notturno fondale.  
Uno sguardo infuocato alla creatura goffa e insieme bellissima che ora arrancava tra i rovi… Sembrava un unicorno. Un unicorno con i pantaloni strappati.  
E poi… un richiamo.  
«Orion?» la voce argentina di Rose percorse come una brezza i rami flessibili, teneri dei salici. Mandò un tremito tra le sontuose fronde di un’antica quercia. Il Corvo rispose.

Ma il richiamo aveva raggiunto anche altri. «Rose?!» esclamò James. La ragazza lanciò un’occhiata significativa allo smilzo ragazzino che le stava accanto. Quello alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Ora saranno guai» sentenziò senza troppa apprensione. Il sorriso del giovanetto era radioso. Gli occhi, verdi come smeraldi, brillarono dietro gli occhiali.  
«Ma cosa?!» imprecò James entrando in scena mentre trovava l’ennesimo inciampo. I due ragazzini risero.  
«Bravi, molto bravi» esclamò il capitano di Grifondoro, mentre col palmo della mano ripuliva la camicia un tempo candida. Li guardò, inalberando un broncio. Poi scoppiò a ridere anche lui. «Posso sapere cosa fate qui, ranocchie?»  
Albus Severus, che era più basso e più magro dell’aitante fratello, senza smettere di ridere gli cinse la vita con un braccio. «Ed ecco qua il nostro eroe!» sentenziò con comica solennità, mentre con la mano libera indicava a Rose uno strapazzatissimo James.  
I due ragazzi apparivano alquanto allegri, ma Rose ora sembrava preoccupata davvero. «Questo a Orion non piacerà»  
Immediatamente James tornò serio «Orion? C’è lui dietro questa impresa? »  
I due più piccoli abbassarono contemporaneamente gli sguardi, senza osare aggiungere altro.  
James ebbe un gesto di stizza. E aveva già l’indice alzato in quella che Orion avrebbe definito la perfetta predica Grifondoro (“siate ribelli ma non troppo”, avrebbe sintetizzato lo sfrontato Serpeverde), quando la causa di tanta agitazione si palesò in un morbido tonfo, seguito da un fruscio di vesti e qualche sonoro schiocco dietro un cespuglio.

*

Quando si voltò, James si sentì gettato in una confusione di bianco e nero. I riccioli sulle spalle, il sorriso, il lampeggiare degli occhi. Non ebbe il tempo nemmeno di fare mente locale sul fatto che l’altro era nudo, e solo il cespuglio aveva evitato a Rose di arrossire. E non solo a lei.  
Orion era infatti emerso dall’ombra, reduce dalla sua trasformazione, e ora li osservava con un sorriso largo e luminoso, mentre senza affrettarsi troppo raccoglieva i vestiti che aveva lasciato dietro il groviglio della vegetazione. Li prendeva al volo, senza neanche guardarli, chinandosi appena. Tutto per non mollare gli occhi di James neanche per un attimo. O almeno così sembrava al capitano di Grifondoro, che schiarendo la voce ma senza a sua volta abbassare gli occhi si limitò a uno sguardo sprezzante, per poi rivolgersi ad Albus «Posso sapere qual è il motivo di questa allegra riunione? Nella Foresta Proibita, e per giunta di sera?»  
«Non ti facevo così ligio alle regole, Potter» rispose Orion in vece del piccolo Grifondoro.  
James si voltò di scatto, facendo appello alla propria gelida calma e al proprio sarcasmo infallibile. Ma invano. «Non sto parlando con te. Non mi interessa quello che fai, LeStrange… E poi… ormai le regole della scuola non ti riguardano più… O sbaglio?»  
«Non sbagli, Potter. Ma se è per questo non mi interessavano neanche prima» rispose Orion impassibile, mentre lentamente usciva dall’ombra. I capelli sciolti sulle spalle, l’abito nero aperto sul petto, senza camicia… James si concentrò sulla punta del proprio cravattino rosso e oro, sul fatto che maliziosamente quella stupida cravatta continuava ad oscillargli davanti agli occhi, disturbando l’ordine dei suoi pensieri.  
«Hai sbagliato Casa, amico. Se c’è qualcuno a cui non fanno impressione i divieti, questo è lo studente di Grifondoro»  
«Oh… Le vostre grandi imprese. Tipo recarsi a Hogsmead prima dei 13 anni o nascondere mollicci nell’armadio per impressionare il Prof di pozioni… Quelle cose le ho superate più o meno… sì, a 13 anni. Lascia perdere. » Orion si era avvicinato e parlava lentamente, con studiata accondiscendenza, vicinissimo alla sua faccia. Davvero troppo vicino, per i gusti di James. Perché ora non era più il cravattino a distrarlo, ma il movimento sinuoso di quelle grandi labbra troppo piene, il lembo di pelle nuda e dorata che s’intravedeva da quello scollo insensatamente senza camicia… «E non sono tuo amico» concluse gelido il Serpeverde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono solita aggiornare ogni settimana, nei week end. Ma i prossimi aggiornamenti potrebbero slittare, allo scopo di definire meglio la storia. Grazie a tutti quelli che vorranno leggere <3


	7. Fiori Rossi e Verdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus fissò la piccola mano che il ragazzo tendeva. Avvicinò la propria ma le sue dita sfiorarono appena quelle dell’altro. Le ritrasse subito, come se quel contatto lo avesse ustionato.  
> Non così, non ancora… Severus era preparato al fatto di trovarsi di fronte un altro Harry. Il macabro ritratto di un nuovo James. Ma questo era troppo. Davanti a sé aveva una creatura nuova. E insieme antica. Antica come il ricordo di Lily Evans.  
> E fu ancora peggio quando Albus sorrise. Lampi di rosso e di verde, dietro le sue palpebre abbassate…

Camminavano silenziosi. Rose sorrideva dolcemente, Albus aveva gli occhi brillanti di stupore. Il ragazzo, senza dubbio il più dotato tra tutti i maghi presenti, percepiva la meraviglia di ogni creatura manifesta o nascosta, il potere di ogni erba, l’incanto nascosto in ogni fiore.  
I più grandi erano imbronciati. James prendeva a calci rami e radici che intralciavano il suo cammino; Orion, pensoso, portava alle labbra un fiore di cui suggeva piano il gambo, gli occhi scuri persi in chissà quale fantasia.  
D’improvviso James, che con fare deciso precedeva gli altri pur senza conoscere la strada, si fermò. «Posso sapere che cosa facciamo qui?». Chiese di scatto.  
Orion alzò il capo che aveva tenuto piegato, fisso sui fiori che sbocciavano ai lati del loro sentiero. Le sue iridi scuri brillavano d’ironia. «Che cosa _fanno_ qui, Potter. Tu non sei stato invitato»  
Due passi indietro furiosi di James, e i due si trovarono faccia a faccia. Non erano stati così vicini dal giorno del duello. «Ora mi hai stancato, LeStrange… Dimmi che cosa hai in mente… e poi lascia in pace i ragazzi…». Le mani stringevano il collo dell’abito nero di Orion, James poteva avvertire il calore della sua pelle. Allentò la presa.  
Orion piegò le belle labbra in un sorriso e prima che James potesse reagire aveva la bacchetta puntata al suo collo «No, tu lascia stare me, Potter…» mormorò con voce bassa, quasi seducente.  
Un breve grido di Rose interruppe la tensione, mentre Albus che era rimasto indietro arrivava correndo, la bacchetta che volteggiava in aria «LeStrange, lascia stare mio fratello!» ansimò, gli occhi lucidi per la rabbia. Forse anche per l’imbarazzo. Ma Orion non gli lasciava scelta…  
Il Serpeverde abbandonò le braccia lungo il busto, voltando la testa sorrise ancora, ignorando ostentatamente James. «Va bene, Albus, scusami… Ma qualcuno dovrebbe insegnare a tuo fratello le buone maniere…» Con malagrazia James lo lasciò, strattonandolo mentre perdeva il contatto bruciante di quegli occhi neri.  
Rose singhiozzò «Io… è colpa mia, James. Orion mi ha chiesto se conoscevo incantesimi… e… James… I Corvi hanno agito a fin di bene… volevo aiutare»  
James la fissò, stupito e addolorato «Tu? Li aiuti… I Corvi… E chi sono i Corvi? E pure tu, Albus?».  
Il più giovane dei Potter alzò il mento e affrontò lo sguardo furioso del fratello. «Forse. Sì, James, forse li aiuterò. Rose mi ha invitato, è la prima volta…». Il ragazzino era pallido, ma calmo e sicuro di sé.  
James boccheggiò, roteando le braccia nel modo più teatrale che avesse nel proprio repertorio. «Ma siete impazziti?» gridò.  
Orion, immobile, lo guardava senza parlare. «Sei solo un buffone, Potter…» sibilò poi.  
Riprendendosi James si sistemò inutilmente la camicia, che ancora usciva dai pantaloni a coprire il ben noto incidente, e tornò ad affrontare Orion. «Cosa state facendo…» Scosse la testa, la sua voce era tanto accorata quanto sdegnata.  
«Non ti riguarda» rispose Orion con una piccola smorfia. Tanto James era esagitato quanto egli era freddo e tranquillo. E perciò molto più temibile.  
«Cosa sono i Corvi?» mormorò James ignorando la provocazione dell’altro. La sua attenzione tornò a Rose e ad Albus. Quest’ultimo, abbassato il braccio, si era parato davanti a James, la faccia rivolta ad Orion. Con una mano teneva ferma la mano di James, che frugando nella tasca dei pantaloni cercava di estrarre la bacchetta.  
I suoi occhi verdissimi cercarono quelli scuri. Un lampo passò nelle iridi del Serpeverde. Orion piegò un attimo il capo, un vago sorriso sul bel volto pallido, poi tornò a fissare James «I Corvi sono solo un gruppo di amici… Tutto qui. Rispettabili e divertenti quanto qualsiasi gang di Grifondoro.»  
«Non mi convinci» disse piano James, comunque confortato da quelle parole.  
«Non posso darti torto – rispose Orion a sorpresa – Non convinco neanche me… E questa è l’ultima volta. Per questo ho coinvolto Rose… Hai una cugina molto sveglia, lo sapevi?» Cercò gli occhi teneri di lei. La ragazza sorrise. «Allora dici sul serio» chiese con imprevisto affetto.  
«Sì, Rose, l’ultima volta. Scorpius ha rischiato tantissimo… Non è ancora maggiorenne. E non è questo il modo… La prossima volta ci metterò la faccia» Orion fece un passo indietro, e guardandoli tutti con aria insolente e fintamente solenne aprì le braccia «Questa, miei cari signori, è l’ultima sera dei Corvi come li conoscevate… O come alcuni di voi li conoscevano… D’ora in poi agiremo in un altro modo. Niente segreti né sotterfugi… E il primo passo… Sarà quello di presentarci agli ignari ispiratori di tutto ciò… Severus Snape e Sirius Black»  
Albus e Rose sorrisero tranquilli nel sentire quei nomi che erano entrati nei libri di storia.  
James guardava tutti senza capire, la bocca spalancata e la camicia svolazzante nella fresca aria della Foresta.

*

Dei ragazzi il primo a parlare fu Albus. «Buonasera, Professor Snape!» esclamò alzando il capo per distinguere nell’ombra la sagoma del vecchio preside di Hogwarts.  
Orion, che lo osservava attentamente, si spostò di lato per lasciarlo passare. James seguiva il fratello, guardandosi attorno con un’aria minacciosa sproporzionata alla situazione. Scambiò uno sguardo di sfida con Orion, ma l’intensità di quegli occhi scuri lo fece avvampare.  
Quando Albus fu di fronte a Severus, un incomprensibile istinto gli suggerì comunque di restare un passo indietro, e di lasciarli incontrare.  
Severus fissò la piccola mano che il ragazzo tendeva. Avvicinò la propria ma le sue dita sfiorarono appena quelle dell’altro. Le ritrasse subito, come se quel contatto lo avesse ustionato.  
Non così, non ancora… Severus era preparato al fatto di trovarsi di fronte un altro Harry. Il macabro ritratto di un nuovo James. Ma questo era troppo. Davanti a sé aveva una creatura nuova. E insieme antica. Antica come il ricordo di Lily Evans.  
E fu ancora peggio quando Albus sorrise. Lampi di rosso e di verde, dietro le sue palpebre abbassate…  
L’intervento impetuoso di Sirius interruppe il flusso doloroso di quei ricordi. «Piacere Albus, io sono Sirius Black. Amico fraterno di James, e padrino di Harry!» La sua stretta di mano era decisa e vigorosa. Ah, l’orgoglio e l’affetto che splendevano nei suoi occhi grigi.  
Severus provò un’inspiegabile fitta di gelosia. E non fu il solo.  
«Ma che incontro toccante…» sbuffò Orion, allungando una mano sulla spalla di Snape. Raramente il ragazzo si prendeva tali confidenze, soprattutto a causa del rigido contegno dell’anziano professore. Ma in quel momento Snape pareva non sentire nulla. Ed evidentemente non vedeva nient’altro che quel pallido ragazzino dagli occhi troppo verdi.  
Black fece una smorfia divertita. Guardò oltre le spalle di Albus, dopo aver valutato un abbraccio che gli parve prematuro. Incontrò lo sguardo limpido del ragazzo che portava il suo nome, che nel ricambiare l’occhiata s’illuminò di un sorriso. «Piacere… - James esitò - Sirius…» strizzò gli occhi incredulo nel pronunciare quel nome.  
«Sei…» mormorò il Mago.  
«James… James Sirius Potter. E tu… tu sei vivo!» la gioia e l’incredulità si alternavano sul bel viso del ragazzo. Come ogni buon Potter, non trovò motivo di dubitare di Sirius Black. Né della sua identità, né della sua lealtà alla famiglia Potter. Fin dal primo istante.

*  
Il lampo di luce nel nero dietro le palpebre chiuse non aveva una forma precisa.  
Era come una stella di fuoco nell’oscurità. Mobile, intermittente.  
Come uno di quei leggiadri semi ad elica che un raggio di sole abbia incendiato, oscurando sulla retina tutto quello che c’era attorno.  
Come un bagliore improvviso nel buio.  
Lo stanco Professore riaprì gli occhi. Non sorrise.  
«Tu sei…» mormorò nella penombra.  
«Albus Potter, Professor Snape. Il mio nome è…»  
«Lo so.» rispose Severus allontanando le successive parole con un gesto brusco della mano. Le pallide dita artigliarono il vuoto a trattenere un ricordo.  
Poi lo nascosero tra le ombre, nelle oscure gallerie del suo sguardo vuoto.  
Davanti alla porta della grigia casupola nella Foresta, affollati sulla soglia e apparentemente ansiosi di entrare c’erano quattro ragazzi dagli atteggiamenti più disparati.  
Il più agitato e guardingo sembrava il bel giovanotto dal viso aperto e dall’espressione insolente, appena dietro il ragazzino che aveva parlato. Poiché lo sovrastava in altezza era possibile osservare ogni espressione delle sue mobili fattezze. Gli occhi chiari erano lucidi, dallo sguardo incerto, ma non li abbassava mai. Si mordeva le labbra e a tratti alzava il mento in segno di sfida. Una mano era appoggiata sfacciatamente sullo stipite della porta, l’altra evidentemente nascosta in tasca e pronta sulla bacchetta.  
Accanto al ragazzo più piccolo era una giovanetta più o meno della stessa età, lunghi boccoli color rame le incorniciavano il viso, a tratti indugiando sulle sue spalle, impigliandosi nella ruvida lana del cappotto rosso.

Chiaramente fremeva, e sulle labbra delicate tremava un sorriso. Negli scuri occhi pensosi non c’era ombra di ostilità o di giudizio.  
Snape ricordava quello sguardo comprensivo. Rammentò quante volte avesse tentato una piccola crudeltà o un’ostentata indifferenza per attenuarne l’imbarazzante capacità introspettiva.  
«Professor Snape, sono Rose…»  
«So anche questo.» egli rispose alla giovane con una malagrazia del tutto ingiustificata.  
I due ragazzi Potter fecero un passo avanti quasi a pararsi tra Rose e l’arcigno professore.  
Orion fino a quel momento non si era mosso. Era appoggiato all’altro lato della porta rispetto a James e pigramente strusciava la schiena sul vecchio legno, un vago sorriso e l’aria pensosa. Al movimento degli altri due ragazzi alzò però la testa, rivolse a Snape una piccola smorfia e con una rapida giravolta fu accanto a lui. Una mano era coperta dal mantello nero, nell’atteggiamento di chi sta per sfilare la bacchetta.  
«Calma, Potters…» mormorò con un sorriso sornione e rilassato, mentre in modo impercettibile da un normale osservatore un gomito sfiorava quello di Snape.  
Il ragazzo Serpeverde appariva così sicuro di sé, mentre con l’espressione insieme minacciosa e seducente teneva a bada i due figli di Harry Potter.  
Severus rapidamente e ignorando tutti si allontanò dalla soglia, sedendosi in disparte. Nell’ombra, senza aggiungere altro.  
Fu la ragazza infine a interrompere la tensione. «James? – sibilò all’indirizzo del giovane più alto - Lascia stare subito quella bacchetta…»  
Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, chiedendosi come lei avesse indovinato le sue intenzioni, unì le labbra in un leggero broncio mentre il suo sguardo viaggiava tra il fratello, la cugina e la coppia di maghi vestiti di nero.  
Uno di loro dalla propria poltrona lo fulminava con gli occhi scuri.  
L’altro non gli dedicò che una rapida occhiata ilare.

*

Fin da ragazzo Severus riceveva impressioni difficili da definire.  
Esplosioni di luce dietro gli occhi chiusi, che non erano semplici effetti ottici, ma il manifestarsi concreto di emozioni e intuizioni, il ritratto mentale e spirituale di quelli che aveva di fronte.  
Così era stato con Sirius nel loro primo scontro. Più forte del lampo rosso del suo expelliarmus, era stata quell’esplosione grigio-azzurra di temporale, elettrica nella sua retina.  
Purezza, libertà, rabbia.  
Il giovane Severus aveva fatto un passo indietro, e aveva perso l’occasione per ribattere il colpo dell’altro.  
E prima ancora… Lily.  
La sua anima era un prato in primavera, mobile, indefinito nelle forma, ma deciso nelle tonalità dei colori.  
Fiori elettrici, esplosioni di luce da una distesa candida. Eccitanti inflorescenze rosse, dense di passione. Qua e là lampi di verde, un verde bellissimo e fresco, il verde prepotente dei fiori in boccio.  
Era stata quella percezione ad illudere il giovane mago.  
Poi, dopo tanti anni, l’ultimo sguardo su quel viso purissimo gli avrebbe dato un’immagine simile eppure tanto diversa.  
Dietro gli occhi chiusi Snape avrebbe visto solo fiori rossi, gloriosi e sfrontati. Niente più agitazione e lampi elettrici: essi vibravano appena, al suono delle parole con cui lei gli diceva addio.

Ora il paesaggio di quella giovane anima che aveva di fronte era in parte molto simile a quello della Lily bambina. Ma più variegato e complesso.  
Albus era davvero un traboccare di fiori verdi e rossi. Aveva la purezza di Lily, ma più sfumature. E poi c’era dell’altro, s’intravedeva un orizzonte più alto e più lontano.  
Lo coscienza di Snape si ritrasse, quasi con pudore. Ma per un attimo la sua mente intravide ancora una specie di stella, forse una creatura alata. Sopra ogni cosa, brillava di luce intermittente in un cielo gravato di ombre.

Infine Snape parlò di nuovo.«Posso sapere che cosa fate qui? » chiese con freddezza. «Orion…» la sua voce vibrava di rimprovero, mentre cercava lo sguardo del ragazzo. Questi sospirò, preparandosi a parlare.  
Ma Severus continuò, guardando altrove: «È quasi notte, Albus e Rose sono minorenni, e io non capisco davvero cosa tu abbia in testa… James Sirius Potter!» Severus scandì i tre nomi con una certa maligna soddisfazione, mentre alzava il suo sguardo ustionante sul maggiore dei figli di Harry.  
Sentendosi chiamato in causa, James fece un passo avanti. In piedi nel cerchio di luce di una lampada, cercava di decifrare l’espressione di Snape.   
E, fiero ed impacciato, si guardava attorno per reclamare l’aiuto di Rose. O magari di Sirius che, anch’egli in disparte, li osservava attentamente appoggiato a una parete.  
Ma il soccorso giunse in modo inaspettato. Ponendosi accanto a James, Orion prese la parola «La colpa è mia Severus »  
James lo guardò, smarrito. Sebbene fosse d’accordo sulla responsabilità dell’accaduto, l’idea di un Serpeverde, e quale Serpeverde, che interveniva in suo favore lo inquietava talmente da farlo agitare. Per non parlare dell’effetto di quella mano che, non vista, gli strinse brevemente il polso.  
Un’occhiata fulminante bloccò poi qualsiasi velleità di autodifesa.   
James non avrebbe saputo dire se bruciava più quello sguardo o quella mano, che sentiva sulla pelle anche attraverso la stoffa. Si limitò ad allontanarsi di un passo, liberandosi di quei contatti imbarazzanti.  
«Non li avrei mai messi in pericolo, nessuno di loro… Se non fossimo già in pericolo… Tutti» Le parole di Orion scesero gravi nel silenzio della stanza.  
Albus lo fissò. Istintivamente James e Rose si strinsero al ragazzo, attirandolo un po’ in disparte, come per proteggerlo.  
Sirius scattò, e in piedi accanto a Severus interrogò Orion con lo sguardo, invitandolo a continuare con un secco cenno della testa.  
«Ho sbagliato. – Orion affrontò gli occhi scintillanti di Black – Non dovevo permettere che Scorpius usasse la magia fuori di Hogwarts… Ha solo quindici anni…» Scosse la testa, poi tornò a guardare Severus «Il Ministero ha rilevato la sua Traccia…»  
Sirius sopirò di sollievo. Il Ministero… Il pericolo che un ragazzino fosse espulso gli sembrava il meno. Se poi quel ragazzino si chiamava Malfoy… un’espulsione poteva rivelarsi un vantaggio per tutti gli altri.  
Quasi che avesse indovinato i suoi pensieri, Orion lo fissò di nuovo. La confessione che si accingeva a fare non sembrava averne scalfito l’arroganza. «E comunque. Era solo questione di tempo… - aggiunse bruscamente – per quanto ancora… Non ci siete solo voi due nella Foresta!»  
Sirius spalancò la bocca per parlare, Severus artigliò i bracci della poltrona. «Continua» disse con voce bassa.  
«Le… strane frequentazioni di Scorpius sono giunte anche all’attenzione di altri… Maghi che da anni vivono nell’ombra, in attesa di riscatto. Siamo stati seguiti… E ora altri sanno… Di voi, del fatto che siete sopravvissuti. Persone pericolose, come il nonno di Scorpius…»  
«Malfoy?!» urlò Sirius.  
In quel momento, quasi in risposta a quel nome, un piccolo schianto ed un fruscio furono avvertiti dietro la pesante porta. Tutti i maghi presenti, compresa Rose, sfoderarono la bacchetta. Tutti tranne Orion.  
Molto tranquillamente il giovane Mago si diresse alla porta, e aprendo mormorò «Posso sapere cosa fai?»  
Lo smilzo ragazzino che districandosi dal mantello fece il proprio ingresso era un vivace groviglio di contrasti. Il nero del mantello e dei vestiti, i capelli biondissimi, quasi bianchi. Il sorriso abbagliante e sfrontato e gli occhi chiari, di un grigio che sfumava in altre tonalità.  
Rivolse quegli occhi intorno, valutando se dovesse anch’egli sfoderare l’arma.  
Albus fu il primo ad abbassare la propria, riconoscendo il ragazzo che, a causa delle ben note vicende paterne, molti a scuola indicavano come il suo rivale.  
I due fino ad allora si erano in realtà ignorati, soprattutto per una scelta di Scorpius, che rifuggiva qualsiasi cosa o persona che avesse anche solo un vago bagliore rosso e oro.  
E così fece di nuovo, eludendo l’attento esame di Albus, e concentrandosi su Orion. I suoi occhi chiari si accesero di affetto. «Troppo generoso prendere tutta la colpa, fratello Serpeverde… Mi avevi chiesto di non seguirti»  
«Ti dovevo pietrificare- sbottò Orion con una smorfia divertita – non c’è altro modo per fermarti…»  
Sirius era un po’ a disagio. Tutta quella confidenza con un Malfoy… E l’amicizia, tra loro… Sirius ne conosceva bene le manifestazioni, e che Merlino lo fulminasse se quei due strani Serpeverde non erano davvero amici, amici fraterni come un tempo erano stati i Malandrini. Il suo sguardo corse a Severus, che ora era in piedi accanto a lui e aveva lentamente riposto la propria bacchetta. La maschera del suo volto era tornata impassibile, ma Sirius avrebbe giurato di avervi intravisto un impercettibile sorriso.

Anche James studiava attentamente i due giovani maghi vestiti di nero. Li valutava come avrebbe fatto con due strane creature magiche della foresta. Quelle loro incredibili reazioni… Incredibili per due Serpeverde. Possibile che ridessero tra loro, che fossero complici e divertiti e un po’ ribaldi come… sì, insomma, come due Grifondoro?  
Lo sguardo correva dall’uno all’altro, dal fragile biondino che sorrideva intrepido al bruno mago dalla voce vellutata, che ora descriveva a Malfoy tutte le possibili reazioni di Minerva McGonagall, le punizioni più o meno terribili che sarebbero seguite alla loro notturna avventura nella Foresta.  
Rose, rincuorata, aveva lasciato il braccio di James e tirandosi dietro Albus si era presentata timidamente al fianco di Orion.  
Sorrise gentilmente a Scorpius, porgendogli la mano per la prima presentazione ufficiale in cinque anni di scuola.  
Il giovane Malfoy osservò per un attimo la delicata manina, poi con una smorfietta impudente allungò la propria per un breve contatto.  
Albus, che non aveva smesso di studiare il Serpeverde, porse a sua volta la mano. Distogliendo rapidamente gli occhi Scorpius finse di non averlo visto, e mettendosi al centro della stanza affrontò senza soggezione il duro sguardo di Severus.  
«Piacere di conoscerla, Professor Snape! Il mio nome è Scorpius. Sono il figlio di Draco Malfoy!»  
«Mi sembra fin troppo evidente…» mormorò Snape senza muoversi.  
L’atteggiamento scortese di Scorpius non era passato inosservato, provocando le più varie reazioni. Alla guardinga impassibilità di Snape si era accompagnata l’indignazione ancora senza parole di Sirius, e la manifesta delusione di Rose.  
Orion sembrò agitarsi per la prima volta nella serata. Ma alla fine fu James a dare voce alla propria rabbia.  
«Hey, tu! Mio fratello ti ha offerto la mano»  
«Ah sì?» rispose Scorpius senza guardarlo.  
«Sì.» James lo affrontò, pallidissimo. Orion si pose al fianco del giovane Malfoy, ma senza dire una parola.  
«Oh, bene. Ero distratto. Capita…» Per la prima volta da quando era entrato Scorpius alzò su James lo sguardo gelido. I suoi occhi lampeggiarono come di fronte a uno spettacolo oltraggioso e sconveniente. Arricciò le labbra in un sorrisetto di scherno, poi tornò a guardare altrove. «Bella casetta, Professor Snape…»  
Prima che partissero maledizioni da qualche bacchetta più impulsiva delle altre, Orion ritenne di dovere intervenire. Con una ferma presa sulle spalle di Scorpius, ne affrontò il ghigno impudente. «Chiedi scusa ad Albus, e stringigli la mano » La sua voce era bassa e minacciosa, Snape non avrebbe saputo fare di meglio.  
«Nessuno manca di rispetto ai miei amici! – tuonò Sirius – Tantomeno un Serpeverde… Ai miei tempi…» Si interruppe improvvisamente, ma era troppo tardi.  
«Sì, lo so – Orion si voltò di scatto – ai tuoi tempi c’era sempre l’occasione di mettere al suo posto un Serpeverde…» Di fronte al suo sguardo di fuoco persino Sirius fece un passo indietro. Nemmeno Severus l’aveva mai guardato in quel modo.  
Nel frattempo, colui che era stato l’ultimo Preside Serpeverde osservava la scena con apparente distacco.  
Con una calma solenne Severus Snape si pose in mezzo a loro, guadagnando il centro della scena. Le sue occhiate oblique fecero impallidire Scorpius, cancellandone il sorriso. Persino Orion si muoveva a disagio, e l’espressione che rivolse a Snape sembrava incredibilmente di supplica.  
Il Professore parlò molto lentamente, con una voce bassa di cui arrivava chiara e distinta ogni parola: «Scorpius, non ti hanno insegnato che devi portare rispetto in casa d’altri? Devi rispettare gli ospiti… E le stesse pareti che ti circondano. Forse questa dimora non è abbastanza lussuosa per i tuoi gusti… Ma dovrai adeguarti alle abitudini che vi regnano, che sono quelle dell’accoglienza e del rispetto… A meno che tu non preferisca andartene»  
Il ragazzino sussultò.  
«Poiché nessuno – aggiunse Snape – ti obbligherà a fare una cosa che non vuoi… In questa casa le regole non vengono imposte. A nessuno – rimarcò - nemmeno a un Serpeverde»  
Snape si voltò lentamente, cercò con lo sguardo Orion, e poi Sirius.  
Il fuoco nero nei suoi occhi indicava chiaramente la vera causa della sua rabbia.  
«Non intendevo…» mormorò Sirius.  
Severus guardò altrove.  
Dei presenti nessun altro osò parlare, nemmeno Orion.   
Sirius scosse amaramente la testa, poi all’improvviso lasciò la stanza con l’irruenza di una folata di vento.  
Boccheggiando per la frustrazione James li guardò a uno a uno, poi sbottò : «Ma siete tutti pazzi?» Rapidamente uscì sulla scia del padrino di Harry, sbattendo con forza la porta dietro di sé.

*

Gli occhi grigi del Mago scrutavano un orizzonte che non era quello della scura Foresta. Quello che vedeva era un paesaggio più lontano, nello spazio e nel tempo.  
Erano distese verdi e assolate sulla riva di un lago. Risate di amici, chiare e scroscianti come l’acqua fresca di una sorgente… Sirius le sentiva ancora.  
E poi lo avvertiva, ustionante sulla sua pelle: lo sguardo nero di un ragazzo troppo orgoglioso e troppo solo.  
Uno che non aveva mai chiesto aiuto.

«Mr. Black?»  
Sirius si voltò di scatto. Quella voce… Merlino, quella voce.  
«Oh, James… Posso chiamarti James, giusto?»  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, un po’ sorpreso «Bè, certo… È il mio nome!»  
Sirius sorrise, gli occhi lucidi: «Mi fa uno strano effetto…» rispose abbassando la testa.  
«Perché permette che la tratti… che la trattino in quel modo?»  
Black raddrizzò le spalle. «Quale modo?»  
«I continui rimproveri… L’ho notato subito. Ogni riferimento al suo nome, o a quello di mio nonno… Snape sembra avere sempre l’ultima parola… Le occhiate…» James deglutì. Era consapevole che quelle parole sarebbero dispiaciute al vecchio Grifondoro, ma non riusciva a tacere oltre. «Non le sembra… quantomeno esagerato? - poi dopo una pausa aggiunse – Sproporzionato…»  
Sirius sorrise. Scosse la testa, guardando a terra. Quando lo affrontò di nuovo c’era una strana luce sul bel viso che il tempo non aveva scalfito «Può darsi… Ma le cose non stanno propriamente come sembrano…»  
«Il Sirius che conosco io… il Sirius che mio padre racconta… Era un Grifondoro fiero…» gli occhi di James s’inumidirono di orgoglio.  
«E lo sono!» protestò Sirus alzando un po’ la voce. Poi, con un’aria smarrita che a James strinse il cuore, provò ad aggiungere altro. Ma James lo interruppe ancora: «Il Sirius di quei racconti… non avrebbe abbandonato Harry Potter…» la voce del giovane era piena di dolore.  
Ancora Sirus sorrise, con quella incomprensibile tenerezza. «Non l’ho abbandonato, James…»  
«Ma lui… non sa…» borbottò il ragazzo.  
«Lo sa – Sirius chinò ancora il capo – Harry ed Hermione sanno… Lo sa Minerva McGonagall… E a quante pare anche i Malfoy…» aggiunse con una smorfia.  
«Oh, bene… - fu la volta del ragazzo di abbassare la testa - e posso sapere come… Non eri morto… ti sei nascosto…» Il Capitano di Grifondoro scrutava il volto deciso di Black, in cerca di risposte di cui non osava ancora formulare le domande.   
Gli occhi chiari del Mago divennero ancora più luminosi, due stelle nella notte nerissima. «Sono morto, sì… Più o meno morto, diciamo così… Hai presente un sogno molto vivido, James?»  
Il ragazzo non rispose. Pallido e immobile, tratteneva il fiato.  
«Io dico spesso che era come un sogno vissuto in carne e ossa – Sirius continuò, scrutando quel viso che suscitava in lui tanti ricordi – La vita nella morte, non so come spiegare… E… sì, io li ho incontrati, James… »  
Gli occhi del ragazzo si riempirono di lacrime. «E loro…» cominciò.  
«Loro erano quelli di sempre. –riprese Sirius - Il mio buon vecchio Remus, sempre pieno d’ingiustificato ottimismo… La sua adorabile Tonks… e la nostra dolce Lily… James, tuo nonno. Il ragazzo bello e sfrontato che avevo lasciato sulla soglia di casa, con un bambino tra le braccia… La sera in cui mi disse che avrebbero cambiato rifugio… Il mio migliore amico, che avevo creduto di non poter più rivedere» ora Sirius piangeva.  
«E non c’era modo…» le parole uscirono dalla gola del giovane James in un singulto rabbioso.  
«No, James. Non c’era alcun modo… Tu credi che se avessi potuto dare la mia vita per quella di tuo nonno… io non l’avrei fatto?»  
Il ragazzo annuì.  
«L’incantesimo scovato da Severus, e realizzato con la pietra di resurrezione che i Centauri avevano rinvenuto e conservato, ha regole precise… Una morte abbastanza recente, un corpo ancora intatto… Un evento rarissimo, e dovuto a circostanze del tutto fortuite…»  
«È magia oscura…» mormorò James scandalizzato.  
«Può darsi. Non lo so. – Sirius lo guardò dritto negli occhi – Forse se avessi potuto scegliere, avrei detto no. Non saprei… - E se Severus avesse potuto scegliere… avrebbe scelto Lily, tua nonna. Di questo non dubitare… » ancora quella strana tenerezza negli occhi.  
«Ma per fortuna non ha avuto di questi problemi…» sibilò James con sarcasmo.  
«Se vuoi chiamarla fortuna… Vedi, mi hai chiesto perché permetto a Severus le sue piccole prepotenze…» Sirius incrociò le braccia, ora sembrava più calmo e tranquillo. «Ebbene, in parte è perché… lui ha ragione» James sussultò.  
«Da ragazzo ero io il prepotente. Pieno di pregiudizi… e ora ne pago il prezzo. Io… conoscevo un ragazzino solo e poco amato, uno che non ho potuto salvare… Che non ho saputo salvare. Ora ho l’occasione di farmi perdonare, di rispondere con la dolcezza a quel suo orgoglio ostinato… E lo faccio, James. Mi prendo cura di lui, sono fin troppo indulgente… Lui mi mette il muso e dice che sono sempre lo stesso, mi accusa ogni santo giorno di avere ancora i pregiudizi di allora, e io lo lascio fare. E non mi dispiace…»  
James distolse gli occhi, imbarazzato.  
«Ma non è solo questo… non è così semplice… Magari lo fosse. Nessuno attraversa il velo senza riportarne conseguenze, nel corpo e nell’anima… Bè, a quanto pare nel fisico sono fortunato – sbottò Sirus con un sorrisetto vanitoso – ma nell’anima… A volte sono diviso in due… A volte, soprattutto nei primi tempi, avevo accessi di rabbia che mi facevano sembrare pazzo… E forse lo ero. Forse lo sono… Tuo padre ti avrà raccontato che non sono mai stato tanto normale… Non serviva il velo. La morte dei tuoi, e poi Azkaban… La rabbia che cova dentro di me è devastante… Una sera ho tentato di uccidere Severus. E l’avrei fatto… ed egli non me lo avrebbe impedito…Sparivo per giorni, vagavo come un pazzo in questa maledetta Foresta. Severus restava qui. Era qui, ogni giorno, e io sapevo che lo avrei ritrovato dentro quelle quattro mura, a ripetere i soliti gesti.» Sirius si passò una mano sul viso. All’improvviso sembrava vecchio «Una volta all’anno, in un determinato periodo, anche Severus ricorda il passato…Nel giorno in cui ricorre la morte di Lily, si reca nella Foresta da solo. Senza urla, senza inspiegabili fughe… Io so che in quel giorno Severus lascia la nostra casa, per tornare solo il mattino dopo. Ma la cosa peggiore sono le settimane che precedono quella data. I giorni in cui smette di parlare, e i suoi occhi sono vuoti…»  
James si accorse che Sirius ansimava, come in preda a una profonda angoscia.  
«In quei giorni… Ecco, se la mia condizione per anni è stata quella della vita nella morte, egli in quei giorni è un morto in vita… Morto, James. Sono arrivato al punto di chiedermi se dopo l’attacco di Nagini Severus non sia morto davvero, e se i Centauri non lo abbiano resuscitato con le loro cure… Per qualche giorno, ogni volta, io mi convinco che Severus sia andato, che quello che vaga per casa non sia che un’ombra, un involucro vuoto, pronto a dissolversi a un soffio di vento. A lasciarmi. E io non voglio che vada, James. Non voglio.»  
James era sconvolto. Aprì bocca per aggiungere qualche parola che certo non avrebbe potuto spiegare ciò che provava, ma che avrebbe almeno potuto fermare quel racconto tanto doloroso, quando all’improvviso fu un tonfo tra i cespugli ad interrompere lo sfogo accorato di Black.  
Un fremere di piume e di rami spezzati. Poi un tramestio e un fruscio di abiti… James alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sembrava che Orion avesse preso l’abitudine di spiare le sue conversazioni nella forma del Corvo Animagus. E a quanto pare era ormai tradizione che ogni trasformazione del giovane Serpeverde terminasse con il suo trionfale ingresso in scena, seminudo e sorridente, da dietro un cespuglio.  
Questa volta indossava solo il mantello nero, e teneva i jeans tra le mani. Scalzo e impassibile passava tra i rami con la leggerezza di un abitante della foresta, avvezzo a quei ruvidi ostacoli, sicuro di sé e disinvolto anche sotto lo sguardo critico di Sirius. «Che diavolo fai?» sbottò il Mago. Un lampo divertito passò comunque nelle iridi chiare, mentre lo squadrava da capo a fondo.  
«Oh, era solo per dirvi che è tutto risolto…» rispose Orion con aria indifferente. «I due ragazzini si sono dati la mano e hanno fatto pace… Sembra che tutti e tre, anche Rose, siano esperti pozionisti, e questo ha mandato Severus al settimo cielo. Non lo dà a vedere, s’intende, ma io lo conosco… Proprio ora sta tenendo una lectio magistralis, si dice così? di una noia mortale… »   
Suo malgrado James sorrise.  
Sirius spalancò la bocca per lo stupore. «Il giovane Malfoy ha cambiato idea? E chi l’ha convinto?»  
«Io, naturalmente.» sussurrò Orion, la testa inclinata con l’aria di chi la sa lunga. «Gli ho elencato tutti i motivi per cui questa rivalità tra le Case è superata, ingiusta, e per dirla tutta una vera rottura… Poi, di fronte ai suoi legittimi dubbi, l’ho preso per il colletto e l’ho piazzato davanti al piccolo Potter. All’inizio senza molto successo… Un testone pure l’altro… A quel punto li ho afferrati entrambi, minacciando di sbattere appunto una testa contro l’altra se non si davano la mano subito. E a quanto pare ha funzionato. » concluse Orion con la massima serietà.  
«Eh, l’eloquenza dei Serpeverdi non ha eguali. Bravo!» commento Sirius altrettanto serio.  
Lo sguardo esterrefatto di James correva dall’uno all’altro. Come osava quella Serpe, quel pazzo scalzo e scarmigliato, mettere le mani addosso al suo fratellino? E Sirius che ci rideva su! Li fissò entrambi e stava proprio per prorompere in una sequela di insulti, quando zio e nipote nello stesso momento lo guardarono con larghi sorrisi molto simili. Incredibile… si facevano beffe di lui… «Molto divertente!» sbottò James risentito.  
«Potrei avere un po’ esagerato l’episodio in cui li sbatto l’uno contro l’altro… Diciamo che sono state sufficienti un paio di occhiatacce…» aggiunse Orion con un breve ghigno.   
«A quanto pare tutte le mie parentele sono piuttosto complicate!» esclamò Sirius fissando le finestre illuminate. Poi si voltò. Ancora una volta aveva detto la cosa sbagliata.  
«A quanto pare.» confermò Orion, il tono gelido mentre voltava la faccia.  
Sirius allargò le braccia, poi senza aggiungere altro si diresse verso casa.

James voltava le spalle al Serpeverde. Troppe novità, troppe emozioni contrastanti nella stessa sera.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio si decise a parlare. «Com’è stato?»  
«Che cosa?» chiese Orion allargando le braccia. Poi, con un sorrisetto malizioso: «Quella volta con Patrick Finnigan?»  
James si voltò di scatto, lo sguardo pungente: «Com’è stato crescere con questi due?»  
«Da pazzi.» Orion sorrise. «Di mia madre non ricordo niente… Ma ho avuto un padre e due padrini… E non saprei dire chi fosse più matto…»  
James increspò le labbra in un breve sorriso. «E sei stato felice?»  
A quella strana domanda Orion lo scrutò. La schiettezza di James aveva il potere di irritarlo e insieme di emozionarlo. «Sì – mormorò con voce velata – Dopo, con loro… sono stato molto felice. »  
Rimasero un attimo in silenzio. Anche James lo scrutò, con imprevista intensità. Orion si strinse il mantello sul petto.  
«Bè – James riprese – tutte le famiglie sono un po’ matte…»  
«La tua un po’ meno delle altre…» rispose Orion.  
James si raddrizzò, sulle difensive. «Tu che ne sai?»  
«Li ho visti – Orion affrontò di nuovo lo sguardo penetrante dell’altro - Una bella famiglia magica… Una madre simpatica, un padre celebre… A vederlo sembrerebbe un impiegato del Ministero, con la sua giacca da babbano…»  
Senza aspettare la risposta Orion sedette, e con la massima tranquillità cominciò ad infilare i jeans.  
Si rialzò, lasciando che il mantello cadesse a terra.  
James trattenne il fiato. Ma subito dopo si affrettò a rispondere, come era suo dovere. «Cambia qualcosa? Voglio dire, se mio padre ha l’aspetto di un babbano… Cambia qualche cosa in quello che ha fatto?» la sua voce vibrava di risentimento. Non tutti sono come te… pensò scrutando il giovane a torso nudo, il fisico perfetto, i lunghi riccioli neri che scendevano sulle spalle candide.  
Orion rise, una morbida risata scura. «Non volevo dire questo… è bello… è bello vederli così… Sereni, uniti. Hanno grandi progetti per te. Per voi… E posso indovinare quali »  
«Mentre i tuoi progetti… - boccheggiò James – sono imprevedibili… Magnifici e imprevedibili!»  
Orion sorrise, senza malizia. «Magnifici non lo so. Imprevedibili di sicuro… Alla lettera. Non so cosa farò…»  
In fretta James cambiò discorso. «Dunque il piccolo Malfoy si è ravveduto?» chiese seccamente.  
Orion fece una smorfia. «Più o meno…»  
«Lo sguardo del Serpeverde lo ha convinto!» sbuffò James.  
«Oh, il mio sguardo lo ha incoraggiato – rispose Orion con il consueto tono di velluto – ma a convincerlo sono stati gli occhi di un Serpeverde mancato.. »  
James si irrigidì.  
«Dopo che le loro mani si sono sfiorate, ad entrambi è mancata la voce per un po’… Quello che si dice un colpo di fulmine, anche se a scoppio ritardato…»  
«Finiscila!» intimò James, imbarazzato.  
Orion rise. «Bè, che c’è? I rispettabili Potter non parlano di queste cose?»  
«Mio fratello è molto giovane!» provò a giustificarsi il Grifondoro.  
«Ha quasi sedici anni… Tu non pensavi a queste cose… a sedici anni?» Orion si avvicinò.  
James ansimava, ma non arretrò. «Che c’entra? Bè… non proprio a queste… Però , insomma…»  
«Ah, giusto… tu pensavi alla ragazza di Patrick Finnigan… Mi dicono che ce l’hai fatta… Alla fine gliel’hai portata via… Non è tua cugina?»  
«Sì, bè… Dom è mia cugina… Ma insomma tu che vuoi?» James era in palese difficoltà.  
«Io? Niente… - Orion si avvicinò ancora. Il suo petto nudo sfiorò la candida camicia dell’altro – Non è una novità… Tutti i Grifondoro sono un po’ incestuosi… Si riproducono solo tra loro… »  
Allora James arretrò. «Che diavolo dici? Noi… Il Ministero può dare permessi speciali, tra cugini… E per il resto… Non m’importa nulla… di Albus, di Scorpius… »  
«O di Patrick Finnigan…» aggiunse Orion beffardo.  
«Non era vero! – protestò goffamente James – Tu mi hai fatto credere…»  
Orion rise ancora, di cuore. «No, non era vero… Era solo per vedere la tua faccia! Patrick Finnigan è quanto di più etero ci sia a Hogwarts… » Si fermò per un attimo. «Persino più etero di te…» aggiunse poi.  
James si immobilizzò. «Io non… Credi che m’importi qualcosa? Di questo, o delle Case… Di quello che ha fatto o farà mio fratello, delle sue scelte… Non cambia niente! Non cambia niente… Ma… sei stato scorretto… con Patrick Finnigan… »  
«Può darsi…» Orion lo scrutò, tornando serio. «Io invece… non avevo dubbi sulla tua correttezza »  
Quelle parole diedero a James uno strano batticuore. «Sarebbe a dire?»  
«Sapevo che le mie battute, le mie insinuazioni… Non le avresti usate per fare male…» la voce di Orion era di una morbidezza quasi insostenibile.  
«Male come? A Patrick? Certo che no… O meglio… alla fine gliene ho fatto parecchio…» James scosse la testa amaramente.  
Orion inclinò il viso, lo sguardo fisso sul Grifondoro. «A volte non possiamo farne a meno… Fare male ci viene naturale… è inevitabile… Ma alcuni di noi se potessero scegliere, non lo farebbero mai… Sono come gli unicorni – Orion sbuffò – Puri, intatti…» Era così vicino da strusciarsi all’altro. Il vento arricciò una nera ciocca di capelli, che cadde con noncuranza sul suo viso.  
James provò la pericolosa tentazione di intrecciare le dita in quel groviglio che pareva inestricabile. «Patrick non è…» disse per sviare l’attenzione dell’altro.  
«No, Patrick non è. E vuoi sapere com’è… te lo sei mai chiesto?» La voce ridotta ad un sussurro, le labbra vicinissime, Orion lo guardò attentamente. La sua pelle nuda aderiva ormai alla camicia e al petto dell’altro.  
James aveva le braccia lungo il busto, ma non indietreggiava più. Orion appoggiò la bocca sulla sua, esercitando una pressione lieve, gentile. James abbassò le palpebre, dischiuse le labbra come per aggiungere una parola, una frase. Un’altra domanda che non aveva bisogno di una risposta. E il Serpeverde approfondì il bacio, con leggerezza, gli occhi neri spalancati sul bel volto che pareva corrucciato. Poi le sue mani si aggrapparono alle maniche di James, in un atto quasi puerile, disarmante. Anch’egli chiuse gli occhi.  
James avvertiva il buio che gli vorticava intorno, dietro le palpebre chiuse.  
La Foresta e probabilmente l’universo intero erano in movimento, ed ogni cosa conosciuta o ignota ruotavano probabilmente intorno a quel bacio, poiché James sentiva che quella era l’unica cosa importante… L’unica, tra i bagliori rossi e oro, verdi e argento… Ogni cosa sbiadiva, le facce gentili dei suoi genitori, la casa nella Foresta, con i suoi incredibili abitanti… Albus e Rose e le loro fughe, che tanto lo avevano preoccupato… La fiamma dorata dei capelli di Dominique…  
Su quel fulgore, che già un tempo lo aveva ingannato, la sua vertigine si arrestò. Dominique. L’amicizia, il tradimento. Il senso del dovere.  
Staccò il viso. Con le mani aperte esercitò una lieve pressione sul petto di Orion. Aveva bisogno del suo sguardo. Voleva incontrare di nuovo il calore di quegli occhi scuri, che lo capivano al di là di ogni previsione. Voleva sentirsi dire che era giusto, anche se già lo sentiva sulla pelle, al contatto di quel corpo tiepido sotto le sue mani…  
Ma Orion equivocò il suo gesto. O forse lo comprese fin troppo bene. Staccandosi da lui lo incenerì con un’occhiata da dietro le lunghe ciglia nere. «Torna dalla tua ragazza, Potter…» mormorò amaramente.  
James aprì la bocca per parlare. Ma in quel momento accadde qualche cosa di nuovo.

Le luci della casa, che fino a quel momento erano state un brillante punto di riferimento nell’oscurità, all’improvviso si spensero.  
Non gradualmente, come avrebbero fatte se qualcuno, assurdamente, avesse deciso di smorzare ad una ad una le candele. Ma tutte insieme, in un modo che appariva del tutto inspiegabile.   
«Guarda…» mormorò James appoggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’altro. Orion si voltò. Immediatamente la sua mano afferrò il mantello, da cui estrasse la bacchetta. «C’è qualcuno – sussurrò – c’è qualcun altro insieme a loro…»


	8. Tra Passato e Futuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La donna sollevò una mano diafana, sfiorò il bel volto di Orion, gli zigomi affilati. Ignorando il fatto che egli si ritraeva arrivò a sollevargli il mento con l’unghia affilata. «Orion…» un’imprevista dolcezza s’intrometteva ogni volta che si rivolgeva a lui. «Qualcuno ti ha già rivelato chi era tuo nonno… l’amante di mia sorella?» La strega aggiunse le ultime parole con una certa fatica e gli occhi lucidi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note: Ultimo capitolo del mio AU che unisce la storia classica di Harry Potter alla Next Generation. Le caratteristiche dei nuovi personaggi, l’assegnazione delle Case e altri particolari sono frutto della mia fantasia. In questa storia ho introdotto due personaggi originali: Cygnus Black e Orion Black-Lestrange, rispettivamente figlio e nipote di Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.  
> **  
>  Dedica: a Severus Snape. 

**Tra Passato e Futuro**

 

  
Appena pochi istanti prima tutto era sereno nella casetta della Foresta. Più o meno. Se si escludono i ben noti fatti in cui Scorpius Malfoy, nel giro di un’ora dal proprio arrivo, era già riuscito a mettere Sirius e Severus l’uno contro l’altro, a indispettire i Potter e a dispiacere Rose. Al momento Severus lo aveva messo in punizione. L’arcigno Serpeverde poteva perdonare tutto: la sua cattiva educazione nei confronti di Albus, l’evidente disprezzo per gli altri Grifondoro presenti, l’atteggiamento arrogante e un po’ snob… ma non che gli facesse il verso durante le spiegazioni, alzandosi alle sue spalle mentre era davanti alla grande lavagna che conservava nello studio. Percorrendo a lunghi passi la stanza, con movenze solenni e austere ma non prive di grazia. Francamente inconfondibili. Nondimeno Severus lo interrogò sullo scopo di tale pagliacciata. E le risatine di Albus e Rose non favorirono l’imputato.

Così ora i due cugini ascoltavano attentamente l’incredibile spiegazione della “morte-vivente”, mentre il biondo Serpeverde, costretto da solo in cucina, era occupato a lavare e riordinare le tazze e il bricco del tè. E senza bacchetta, poiché Severus gliela aveva confiscata.  
Fu perciò il primo a notare l’ombra enorme che fuggevolmente era apparsa alla finestra. Una strana ombra, lunga e a più gobbe… Un’ombra che aveva un’aria vagamente familiare.  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò al vetro. Guardò fuori, un po’ allarmato. Nulla.  
Alzò le spalle, del tutto intenzionato a tornare alle sue tazze e all’umile compito che Snape gli aveva assegnato.  
Perché, strano a dirsi, quel lavoro non lo disturbava. Non lo disturbava grattare via lo zucchero con l’ausilio di una semplice spugnetta. O immergere le delicate tazzine nell’acqua bollente.  
Anzi… I toni verdi e argento della porcellana, il candore di fondo… La serica superficie delle tazze… Sciacquare il servizio da tè e mettere in ordine la tavola erano ovviamente incombenze alle quali non era abituato, e che normalmente lo avrebbero annoiato, se non addirittura disgustato.  
Ma in quel momento il giovane Malfoy era sotto un incantesimo ben più potente di quelli insegnati da Severus nella stanza accanto. E non c’erano colore, luce o morbido riflesso sulla bianca porcellana che non gli richiamassero subito alla mente gli occhi verdissimi e l’abbagliante sorriso di Albus Severus Potter.  
Quando (e perché) era diventato così bello? E perché mai egli, il ragazzo più sveglio di Serpeverde, se ne accorgeva soltanto ora? Cinque anni persi… Quattro. Il quinto era appena cominciato…  
Il sorriso beato che aleggiava sul pallido viso del biondino svanì… Un fruscio alla porta. Un rumore troppo brusco e goffo per indicare il ritorno di Orion. O quello del pallone gonfiato Grifondoro… Ma chissà, forse era lui.  
Nondimeno il ragazzo decise di avvertire Severus. «Professor Snape?» chiamò entrando come un fulmine.  
Di scatto Albus e Rose alzarono le teste dai fogli. Rose sorrise. Albus aveva uno sguardo talmente intenso, pieno di una consapevolezza così matura e anomala in un volto tanto giovane, che a Scorpius mancò il fiato, e quasi dimenticò ciò che voleva dire.  
Sirius, che in piedi accanto alla lavagna non staccava gli occhi da Snape, ignorò completamente il ragazzo. Quando era rientrato non aveva detto una parola. Facendo il suo ingresso nello studio aveva fissato a lungo il proprio compagno, sorridendo vagamente. Severus lo aveva ostentatamente ignorato, mentre quel ben noto sorriso diventava più largo e se possibile ancora più affascinante.  
C’era stato un piccolo segno di cedimento quando a Snape, di solito tanto calmo e preciso, era caduto un alambicco. Fermandolo a mezz’aria con un cenno della bacchetta Sirius lo aveva recuperato al volo. E mentre lo porgeva al professore le loro mani si erano sfiorate.  
Severus aveva distolto lo sguardo, anziché fulminarlo come spesso faceva. Dunque il maturo Grifondoro contava di averla vinta prima di sera… Certo, se il piccolo Serpeverde rompiscatole la smetteva di creare diversivi.  
«Professor Snape? C’è qualcuno fuori!»  
«Ci sono Orion e James.» rispose Severus calmo.  
Sirius notò come nessuna smorfia questa volta accompagnasse il secondo nome.  
«Forse qualcun altro…» mormorò Scorpius. E rabbrividì.  
Albus si alzò di scatto, estraendo la bacchetta. «Professor Snape, io credo che…» Rose, incredula all’inizio, si allarmò nel vedere la reazione del cugino. Anche lei in piedi, cercò il conforto nello sguardo degli altri presenti.  
«Ragazzi, state calmi, questa è la Foresta proibita… Non siamo mai soli…» cominciò Sirus con aria sorniona.  
Ma Severus all’improvviso alzò una mano, e con un gesto imperioso zittì il proprio compagno «C’è qualcuno» confermò.  
In quel momento tutte le luci della casa si spensero contemporaneamente.

*  
La puntura della bacchetta sul collo irrigidì i muscoli del giovane. La mano come paralizzata. «Fermo, ragazzino, o la pagherai cara…» La voce untuosa, la bocca vicinissima all’orecchio lo fecero fremere di disgusto. Albus trattenne il fiato.  
«Fermi tutti!» urlò nel buio una voce più decisa «O il primo a pagare sarà questo moccioso… La Serpe-mancata…» aggiunse con sarcasmo.  
Se Scorpius non avesse già riconosciuto quella voce profonda e impostata, gli sarebbero bastati il tono di disprezzo e quella precisa espressione “Serpe mancata”, per riconoscere colui che aveva parlato per secondo. «Nonno?» chiese allarmato.  
«Ma… cosa…» sbottò Lucius. In quel momento una serie di tonfi, un vetro infranto e un’incredibile apparizione irruppero nella scena, cambiando il corso degli eventi.  
Diremo poi del tonfo e dei vetri. Ciò che ora lasciava ognuno a bocca aperta era la materializzazione luminosa di un animale. Nella stanza immersa nell’oscurità era balzato infatti quello che sembrava un cane, un grosso lupo irlandese per la precisione. Il capo alzato, snello e flessuoso nei movimenti. Nel buio Sirius strabuzzò gli occhi. Sembrava il suo Patronus. Sennonché nessuno di loro, nell’angoscia per l’incolumità di Albus, era stato in grado di evocarne uno. Quell’animale bello e fiero veniva di sicuro dall’esterno. Ma come… Un lupo irlandese. Sembrava proprio il Patronus di Sirius Black. Solo più giovane.  
Ai primi tonfi erano seguite urla soffocate e imprecazioni. Ma nulla di paragonabile al grido di terrore che si sollevò all’apparire del magico animale.  
A questo punto fu un gioco per Sirius e Severus prendere il sopravvento, e il primo atto della bacchetta di Black fu quello di ridare la luce.  
Il chiarore delle candele, tornando all’improvviso, sorprese i due assalitori già a terra. Gli altri presenti si strinsero tra loro. James e Orion, entrati evidentemente dalla finestra, corsero a controllare lo stato dei più piccoli. Nessuno di loro sembrava avere subito danni. James diede un buffetto ad Albus, baciò affettuosamente Rose sulla fronte. Orion spettinò scherzosamente i biondi capelli di Scorpius. Il ragazzo Malfoy però non reagì e non sorrise. Restava immobile, il suo sguardo chiaro e scandalizzato era fisso sul nonno paterno.  
Lucius Malfoy, sotto la minaccia della bacchetta di Sirius, cupamente si massaggiava un occhio. «È destino che io debba spaccarti la faccia ogni volta che ci incontriamo, Malfoy! Niente di personale. O forse sì…» Il Grifondoro si lasciò sfuggire un sorrisetto di scherno. Poi si guardò intorno.  
L’altro Mago arrancava sul pavimento, carponi, bloccato dalla bacchetta di Severus. I grandi occhi acquosi, di colore indefinito, la tozza figura, ricordavano a Sirius qualcuno. Ma non avrebbe saputo dirne il nome.  
Fu Severus a riconoscerlo. «Rodolphus Lestrange…» mormorò, la voce che vibrava di disprezzo.  
La rivelazione lanciò un brivido lungo le schiene di molti dei presenti, e per tante ragioni. Non ultima quella che Orion portava ufficialmente quel cognome.  
Il ragazzo, pallidissimo, era appoggiato alla porta. Aveva una ferita sulla spalla, un taglio che sanguinava copiosamente. Sirius allarmato lo indicò con la bacchetta. Severus con una leggera pressione dello stivale costrinse Lestrange accanto a Lucius Malfoy. «Sorvegliali» disse seccamente a Black.  
James carezzò ancora il viso di Rose, strizzò l’occhio al fratello, poi si mosse per affiancare Sirius, la bacchetta sguainata. Sul suo zigomo deciso brillava il sangue di un piccolo squarcio.  
Severus si avvicinò a Orion. Le sue lunghe dita seguirono il contorno della ferita. Mormorò poche parole, simili a una cantilena, e il sangue smise di fluire. «Non è niente – disse Orion – siamo entrati dalla finestra » sorrise debolmente, indicando con il mento James e il suo taglio sulla guancia.  
Molto tranquillamente Severus prese dal cassetto una garza, la impregnò di un liquido azzurrino e la porse al ragazzo. «Ahi!» mormorò quello al contatto. «Silenzio – commentò Severus – tienila lì per qualche minuto e non avrai cicatrici»  
«Vorrei vedere!» borbottò Orion preoccupato. Un piccolo sorriso increspò le labbra del Professore.  
Poi, senza parlare, Snape ripeté la stessa operazione su James. Il taglio era più piccolo, ma il grido di dolore fu molto più sonoro. Severus, tanto per cambiare, lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Poi osservò attentamente Rose, che gli sorrise grata.  
Infine alzò il mento di Albus. Merlino, quegli occhi… Severus abbassò le palpebre, un’espressione sofferta sul volto. Il ragazzo comunque era illeso.  
Al di fuori delle poche battute scambiate tra Severus e Orion, nessun altro aveva più fiatato. I ragazzi erano troppo spaventati. Gli adulti, tra vinti e vincitori, troppo scossi.  
Poi Lucius, inaspettatamente, sorrise. «Non fare scherzi, Malfoy…» sibilò Sirius. A quelle parole Scorpius, che fissava il nonno come se volesse cruciarlo, si riscosse.  
«Come sempre scegli la parte sbagliata, piccolo Lord…» la voce del biondo Mangiamorte suonò gelida e tagliente.  
Il ragazzo divenne se possibile ancora più pallido. «Dovrei dire la stessa cosa di te.» mormorò.  
Lucius abbassò lo sguardo. «Ricordati chi sei… ricorda la tua storia…» Nel suo tono vibrava una nota di frustrazione.  
«Non siamo destinati a ripetere gli stessi errori» Severus affiancò di nuovo Sirius. Il suo volto era tornato impassibile. La voce bassa, non si degnava neppure di alzare la bacchetta.  
«Oh, Severus… - mormorò Lucius – Che piacere rivederti… Sei… giovane!» L’ultima parola uscì gravata da un certo risentimento. L’uomo seduto a terra non aveva infatti perso la propria altezzosa bellezza, ma questa sembrava come appannata, fragile: lunghe striature bianche percorrevano i capelli un tempo di un chiarissimo uniforme biondo, piccole rughe amare s’irraggiavano ai lati degli occhi e della bocca. Il Mangiamorte alzò le iridi blu sul volto ancora fresco e affascinante di Sirius. «Che dire – continuò – probabilmente la vita bucolica vi si addice…»  
Lestrange arrancò per sedersi al fianco del proprio complice. Grugnì qualche cosa mentre alzava su di loro gli occhi incolori.  
«Falla finita, Malfoy – mormorò Sirius – dimmi perché siete qui, prima che perda definitivamente la pazienza»  
«Per il ragazzo…» borbottò Rodolphus con un rantolo. Lucius gli rivolse una gelida occhiata.  
«Beh? Che c’è? - continuò Lestrange - Tanto vale che lo sappiano!»  
Istintivamente James tornò a pararsi davanti ad Albus, che però si liberò della sua protezione.  
Rodolphus Lestrange fece una smorfia che voleva essere un sorriso. «No, non lui… Il nipote di Bellatrix… Quella puttana…» la parola fece arrossire Rose.  
Silenziosamente Orion venne avanti. Da terra Lucius lo studiò da capo a fondo. C’era una strana luce crudele nei suoi occhi chiari. Rodolphus guardò brevemente il ragazzo, poi voltò il capo per sputare in terra. Senza esitare Sirius gli mollò un calcio in faccia. «Quello è mio nipote, Lestrange…»  
«A quanto pare – commentò Rodolphus con rabbia, asciugando un filo di sangue che gli colava dalla bocca – Ma forse non è solo tuo nipote… Di sicuro non è il mio!» aggiunse con una volgare risata che non nascondeva la frustrazione.  
Orion era bianco come un cencio. Rivolse lo sguardo intorno. A Severus. Poi a Sirius. Non visto Sirius gli strinse brevemente un polso. «Cosa vuoi dire?» mormorò il Grifondoro rivolto a Lestrange, la voce che s’incrinava appena.  
«Rifletti, Sirius… - proseguì Rodolphus - chi mai poteva essere il padre di quel… bastardo? Cygnus. L’hai conosciuto, se non sbaglio…»  
Orion afferrò la bacchetta. «Fermo.» gli sussurrò Severus.  
«Questo frutto degenere dei Black… - proseguì Rodolphus con cattiveria - ha l’onore di essere nientemeno che il nipote dell’Oscuro Signore!» alle ultime parole il suo viso quasi si trasfigurò in una gioia maligna.  
«Non ci credo…» mormorò Orion. La pelle quasi traslucida rivelava piccole vene azzurre sulle guance. Sembrava uno spettro.  
Sirius deglutì «Questo ragazzo – rispose lentamente – ha l’onore, discutibile quanto si vuole, di essere… mio figlio.»  
Severus si affiancò a lui, una smorfia di disappunto dipinta sul viso.  
«Nostro figlio.» si corresse Sirius con un sorriso.  
Nella confusione e nello stupore che avevano travolto i presenti, Lucius approfittò per rialzarsi. Con invidiabile agilità raccolse la bacchetta, poi con un balzo fu di fronte a James e ai ragazzi. «Crucio!» urlò sul maggiore dei Potter. Mentre James cadeva a terra, piegato dal dolore, la bacchetta dell’anziano Malfoy era di nuovo puntata al collo di Albus.  
«Alzati, Rodolphus» sibilò.  
«Non lui!» protestò l’altro Mangiamorte, mentre lo sguardo passava da Orion ad Albus.  
«Pensi che minaccerei il nipote dell’Oscuro Signore? Il Mago che guiderà la nostra riscossa? – sottolineò Lucius – Egli ci seguirà spontaneamente… » Gli occhi azzurri cercarono quelli neri di Orion.  
«E che facciamo dell’altro?» protestò Rodolphus, soppesando Albus come avrebbe fatto con l’incauto passerotto finito nella trappola destinata al corvo.  
Lucius scosse la testa «Sei stato e sempre sarai un Mago mediocre. La Serpe mancata, qui… è il nipote di Harry Potter. L’unico in grado di resistere alla nostra nuova ascesa. Non avverti il suo potere? È l’unico temibile tra i rampolli del prescelto... il solo dotato di una magia fuori dal comune! » Lo sguardo sprezzante di Lucius corse a James che, a terra, ancora tremava per il dolore. «Vedremo poi cosa fare di lui…» aggiunse con un sorriso crudele rivolto ad Albus.  
Poi, nel silenzio che seguì, Orion fece un passo avanti. «Sono con voi» disse con voce incolore.  
Un mormorio percorse i presenti. «Molto bene…» il volto di Lucius si illuminò.  
«Unisci la tua bacchetta alle nostre…» Il vecchio Malfoy sembrava un invasato. Rodolphus guardò il ragazzo con sospetto, poi si unì a loro.  
La camicia aperta sul petto, la figura alta e snella, Orion era bellissimo e terribile. Nei suoi occhi neri non c’era alcuna luce, ma solo il vuoto.  
Dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento, ogni sguardo, sconvolto o trionfale, ammirato o inorridito, si posò su di lui. Tutti tacevano.  
Egli si voltò, guardò brevemente Sirius. Più a lungo Severus.  
Quindi, affrontando di nuovo Lucius, allungò il braccio. I suoi occhi scuri trovarono quelli verdi di Albus. I due ragazzi, che Malfoy aveva indicato come futuri rivali, si fissarono a lungo. Orion stirò le labbra in quella che sembrava la caricatura di un sorriso, ma che era piuttosto una smorfia di dolore. Poi alzò la mano armata della bacchetta.  
Lucius gongolava. Rodolphus restava guardingo. Nondimeno come gli altri due alzò il braccio.  
Gli occhi di Albus erano due pezzi di vetro puntati sul volto bianco di Orion. Pietrificus totalus… Il comando del ragazzo Serpeverde fu poco più di un pensiero. Expelliarmus… Neanche un suono venne dalle labbra di Albus.  
Malfoy cadde a terra, la bacchetta che schizzava via.  
Con un ghigno feroce Lestrange alzò la propria, puntandola contro Orion. Ma prima che potesse anche solo pensare a quale incantesimo usare, nell’aria esplose un lampo rosso. «Crucio!» Era una chiara voce femminile, il tono morbido ma deciso di chi è abituato a comandare.  
*  
La bella strega dall’aria altezzosa fece il proprio ingresso nella stanza, stirando con le mani le pieghe dell’abito argentato. Era snella, il fisico ben modellato. I capelli raccolti sulla nuca erano così biondi da sembrare bianchi. Rivolse ai presenti lo sguardo pungente dei propri occhi grigi.  
«Nonna…» mormorò Scorpius, desolato.  
Dopo il primo attimo di smarrimento Rose si era precipitata a soccorrere James, sempre stringendo forte la mano di Albus.  
La donna fece una specie di giravolta, guardando uno per uno tutti i presenti.  
Sorrise teneramente al proprio nipote «Tesoro, stai bene?» mormorò. Scorpius scosse la testa, a significare il proprio disgusto. Poi la donna fissò Orion. A lungo. I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime. «Mio caro…» sussurrò.  
Il ragazzo si ritrasse inorridito e furioso come di fronte a un’espressione ingiuriosa. «Non sono tuo, Narcissa.»  
«Oh, sì che lo sei… mio nipote. Due volte. » nello sguardo chiaro danzava un’inspiegabile commozione.  
«Due volte? » sbottò Sirius sarcastico. Come Severus aveva abbassato la bacchetta, ma non perdeva una mossa della donna.  
«Cugino… - mormorò lei ritrovando la consueta ironia – Ti trovo bene per essere… morto.»  
Sirius scosse la testa, infastidito. «Lascia stare... Ma spiegami invece… Due volte?»  
Severus non aveva detto una sola parola, ma tratteneva il fiato. Istintivamente i due maghi si erano affiancati a Orion, che, pallido come un fantasma, attendeva la risposta della donna.  
«Severus… - riprese lei ignorando perfidamente le loro domande - Trovo bene anche te…» sorrise, un po’ più amichevole.  
Il volto di Snape era una maschera impassibile, terrea. «Continua, Narcissa.»  
Senza rispondere la donna sollevò una mano diafana, sfiorò il bel volto di Orion, gli zigomi affilati. Ignorando il fatto che egli si ritraeva arrivò a sollevargli il mento con l’unghia affilata. «Orion…» un’imprevista dolcezza s’intrometteva ogni volta che si rivolgeva a lui. «Qualcuno ti ha già rivelato chi era tuo nonno… l’amante di mia sorella?» La strega aggiunse le ultime parole con una certa fatica e gli occhi lucidi.  
Orion scosse la testa, inorridito. «Non voglio…» mormorò.  
Anche gli occhi di Sirius s’inumidirono. «Non cambia niente…» mormorò fissando il ragazzo. «Figliolo… per noi non cambia niente…»  
A quel punto e inaspettatamente Narcissa voltò il capo verso il proprio marito, che, pietrificato ma vigile, seguiva attentamente la scena. «Sei proprio un idiota. - mormorò gelida - Con queste tue idee da fanatico…» Poi guardò di nuovo il gruppetto dei maghi che aveva di fronte. «Mi meraviglio di te, Severus. Eppure lo conoscevi bene… Pensi davvero che egli… l’Oscuro Signore, potesse amare a tal punto da volere un figlio… Qualcuno che potesse condividere il suo potere? E tu… Sirius… davvero sei così cieco? »  
Sirius deglutì. A quel punto c’erano lacrime anche negli occhi di Severus, ma il Grifondoro ancora non capiva. O non voleva capire.  
«Sei davvero così insensibile, Sirius, o smemorato… da non rivedere in questo ragazzo qualcuno che conoscevi bene…» Narcissa scosse la testa.  
Sirius si voltò. Lo sguardo smarrito, la bocca socchiusa, egli studiava il viso del ragazzo che aveva cresciuto come avrebbe fatto con la mappa di chissà quale segreto tesoro. Osservò quel volto nobile e affascinante. I riccioli scuri e ribelli che si arricciavano sulle spalle. Gli occhi neri… Quante volte, inspiegabilmente, aveva sentito una stretta al cuore nel fissarli? Quante volte si era chiesto perché quegli occhi lo mettessero in difficoltà, scatenando in lui sentimenti che non erano di repulsione, come sarebbe stato naturale pensando a Bellatrix, ma di colpa e di rabbia? A chi erano appartenuti, in tempi così remoti da non sembrare veri, quel volto delicato, quello sguardo così intenso?  
Sirius prese fiato. Poi sul suo viso passò una smorfia terribile e straziante. Di stupore, di commozione, di rabbia. «Regulus…» mormorò.  
Di fronte a sé aveva il ritratto del proprio defunto fratello. E non se n’era mai accorto.

*  
Il primo a parlare fu Orion. Prendendo fiato come dopo un’immersione, gli occhi stralunati, sbottò: «Ora capisco… Sono il nipote di Bellatrix e Regulus Black. I miei nonni... Pazzi e incestuosi. Non stupisce che io sia così strano!» Parlava a fatica, ansimando, il sollievo il sorriso e le lacrime tutti insieme sulla sua faccia.  
Quelle parole normalmente gli sarebbero costate uno schiaffo, ma nessuno pareva in grado.  
Severus lo fissava, e sul suo viso bianco le emozioni sembrarono affiorare come un magma che preme contro un’arida superficie, incrinandone l’immobilità. Lo guardò a lungo, poi si rivolse a Narcissa. «L’Oscuro Signore non avrebbe voluto un figlio, hai ragione… Ma Bellatrix… perché?».  
Sirius era voltato, nascondeva il viso tra le mani.  
«Bellatrix… - rispose Narcissa - Giocava, la conosci…» un sorriso amaro deformò il volto della donna, rivelandone l’età. Abbassò gli occhi. Quando li sollevò erano lucidi, ma così fieri e splendenti che più di uno dovette distogliere i propri. Ella guardò i ragazzi a uno a uno. «Mia sorella… non è sempre stata così, sapete. C’è stato un tempo in cui era appassionata e ambiziosa. E pura… come voi.» La sua voce si abbassò in un sussurro mentre aggiungeva le ultime parole. Poi fissò Sirius e Severus, all’improvviso con un’espressione quasi supplice. «Egli… Voldemort… l’ha corrotta. Forse non ricordate… Non era solo un tiranno, ma un incantatore. Chi non ha sperimentato il potere della sua seduzione? Voi capite… »  
Sirius si voltò, scosse la testa quasi con furore. «No, Narcissa, io non capisco.»  
«Io sì.» mormorò Severus. Nei suoi occhi c’era una tenerezza che non si mostrava da tempo. «Regulus sapeva?» chiese poi.  
Narcissa fece no con il capo «È morto senza saperlo»  
«Non l’avrebbe permesso. - aggiunse convinto Severus - tutto quello che è successo dopo…Avrebbe protetto il ragazzo.»  
Sirius lo fissò. «Conoscevi mio fratello meglio di me.»  
«Non era troppo diverso da te» rispose Severus. Per un attimo ci fu una tale intensità tra loro che tutti gli altri ne furono esclusi.  
Poi Narcissa si schiarì graziosamente la voce. «E dunque ora che abbiamo chiarito…» riprese con finta calma, voltandosi verso i due immobilizzati a terra «Dobbiamo pensare alla sicurezza dei nostri ragazzi. Rodolphus da solo non può fare nulla. E non credo che Lucius voglia affrontare un’altra patetica figura come quella di oggi… » Per la prima volta dall’inizio della serata i due coniugi si affrontarono davvero. Lucius, a terra e ancora pietrificato, seguiva ogni gesto della moglie con uno sguardo acceso, più eloquente delle parole. Impazienza e rabbia si alternavano nella luce chiarissima delle sue iridi.  
Narcissa, in piedi di fronte a lui, lo dominava con la bacchetta tesa e con un’espressione risoluta e spietata.  
«Non credere che quei due la passino liscia… - ansimò Sirius - Questi sono i nostri ragazzi, hai detto bene. Hanno minacciato i nostri ragazzi. La prossima volta…»  
«La prossima volta li uccidiamo.» finì calmo Severus.  
Sguardi ammirati e inorriditi si alzarono dai presenti. Sirius annuì.  
Persino Narcissa sembrava colpita, quasi ammirata. «So che tieni a loro, Severus. A tutti loro… Non credere che non sia lo stesso per me.» La bionda strega li studiò a uno a uno. Carezzò con lo sguardo Scorpius e poi Orion. «Tengo a loro. Più o meno a tutti…» aggiunse fulminando il gruppetto dei Potter – Weasley.  
James, che si era ripreso a fatica, stava appoggiato alla parete, le braccia tese a proteggere Albus e Rose.  
Scorpius era accanto a Orion, quasi abbracciato a lui, come avrebbe fatto un bambino spaventato. I suoi occhi cercavano quelli della nonna, ma non si avvicinava né a lei né tantomeno al vecchio mago fermo a terra.  
«Scorpius…» mormorò la strega, commossa. Non le era sfuggito il disagio del nipote, e ne cercava, se non l’approvazione, almeno la pietà. «Conosci tuo nonno… Non riesce a liberarsi del passato…» Il ragazzino scosse la testa.  
«Severus… - continuò la donna – Lucius non farebbe mai del male. Non sul serio…»  
Un ghigno secco attraversò il volto del Mago. «Sul serio? Ha usato la maledizione Cruciatus. » Con estrema calma Severus si avvicinò a James. Alzando una mano lo zittì in anticipo, poi socchiudendo gli occhi e con la bacchetta puntata alla sua fronte mormorò poche parole simili a una cantilena.  
Il ragazzo sospirò di sollievo.  
Narcissa osservò con una certa freddezza il maggiore dei Potter. Poi tornò a guardare Snape. «Lucius è uno stupido – sibilò. L’uomo a terra la fulminò con lo sguardo. – Ma è mio marito. Egli credeva… e io non ho mai tradito il segreto di Bellatrix…» Ora c’era qualche cosa di implorante nella sua voce.  
Sirius si intromise con veemenza «Hai lasciato che tuo nipote… Cygnus… fosse imprigionato, torturato e perseguitato. Condotto alla disperazione. E poi alla morte!» La voce dell’anziano Grifondoro usciva con una specie di faticoso rantolo. Orion seguiva ogni parola. Mentre il suo sguardo viaggiava tra i coniugi Malfoy diventava sempre più bianco, finché non cominciò a tremare.  
Severus strinse il suo braccio, Albus e Rose si avvicinarono. La ragazza sorrideva dolcemente. Gli occhi di Albus sembravano gravati da una consapevolezza che veniva da lontano.  
Scorpius cercava inutilmente di attirare l’attenzione del giovane Black, mentre Sirius goffamente ammiccava nella stessa direzione.  
Ma a calmare il giovane Serpeverde fu un solo sguardo, insieme complice e provocatorio. Una sola espressione: una smorfia insolente di James Sirius Potter. E Orion II Black smise di tremare.  
Alzando fieramente il mento Narcissa affrontò la rabbia di Sirius. «Non lo sapevo… Lei mi disse che il bambino era morto. Era pazza, lo sai… - ancora i suoi occhi si inumidirono – Pensava di farne dono a lui. Non un erede, ma un degno Mangiamorte… Un Mago dal sangue purissimo, la discendenza selezionata dei Black…»  
Sirius rabbrividì. «E quelle voci…»  
«All’epoca, se non ricordo male, avevamo altre cose a cui pensare. - la donna riprese la propria aria sicura e insolente – E quando si diffuse la leggenda del figlio e del nipote di Bellatrix, erano già passati tanti anni. Voldemort era morto, e io… Non riuscivo a crederci… mio nipote…» L’intensità del suo sguardo fece ritrarre Orion. «Sei bello come loro…» la donna alzò la mano per una carezza. Questa volta Orion la fermò. «Ma io non sono lei…» rispose freddamente. Poi, con un mezzo sorriso: «E non so se sono degno di lui…»  
Sirius aveva gli occhi lucidi. «Lo sei eccome.» mormorò «Forse l’unico che ha sbagliato tutto sono io…» aggiunse con un filo di voce.  
Orion lo guardò. Sirius abbassò il capo. Si sentiva così colpevole e insieme così fiero. Suo nipote. Un vero Black. «Di sicuro – riprese il mago Grifondoro – dovremo cambiare il tuo cognome!»  
Orion inalberò una smorfia, ma certo non poteva dargli torto. Fu solo allora che tutti rivolsero l’attenzione a Rodolphus Lestrange, fino a quel momento escluso dalla conversazione.  
Troppo tardi. Il subdolo Mangiamorte aveva approfittato della confusione per strisciare fino alla propria bacchetta, e alzandosi di scatto ora la puntava facendola roteare contro i presenti. «Che nessuno si muova… Io… Se osate ostacolarmi…» Un tentativo invero abbastanza disperato, la bacchetta che tremava nella mano malferma, al punto che né Sirius né Severus alzarono la propria, limitandosi a fissare il Mago con malcelato disprezzo.  
Niente di paragonabile al profondò disgusto che si era dipinto sul bel viso di Narcissa Black. Lucius roteò gli occhi, spazientito. «Vi prego – disse la donna con terribile calma – Quest’uomo, Lestrange, ormai è solo un parassita. L’ombra del Mago che era. Egli è più pericoloso per sé che per gli altri. E noi dobbiamo pensare alla sicurezza dei nostri ragazzi…»  
Sirius serrò le labbra, la mano si strinse sulla bacchetta. «Dovremmo lasciarlo andare?» la sua voce era roca e minacciosa. Severus alzò il braccio, pronto a colpire.  
«Sì.» rispose Narcissa, impassibile «Rodolphus ora sa che non gli conviene minacciare i ragazzi… o alzare la propria bacchetta nella stessa stanza dove sono i miei nipoti…» La luce gelida che brillava nello sguardo della strega fece impallidire il Mangiamorte.  
«E di lui… cosa facciamo?» La bacchetta di Sirius ora puntava Lucius che, seduto a terra, lo fissava con un ribrezzo misto a preoccupazione.  
«Che domande – mormorò Narcissa spazientita - Parli di mio marito… Lucius torna a casa con me!»  
Sirius venne più vicino «Troppo comodo…» sussurrò con insolenza piegando il capo fino a sfiorare il viso della donna.  
«Sì – rispose lei – più comodo per tutti. Dovresti aver capito, caro cugino, che non ti conviene avermi come nemica…» Poi si voltò verso Severus, e sembrò trasformarsi. Un sorriso tremante sulle belle labbra carnose, la voce che si spezzava «Mio marito, come dicevamo… è uno stupido – carezzava ogni parola con tono vellutato – Ma cosa ci posso fare? L’ho sposato… Tu mi capisci, Severus… Non puoi farci niente, se ti innamori della persona sbagliata!»  
Sirius era allibito. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Severus rispose: «Capisco bene, Cissy – a quel nomignolo sia Sirius che Lucius alzarono gli occhi al cielo, mentre Snape, abbassando la voce di un tono, aggiungeva – So bene cosa significa amare un idiota…»  
Sirius sbiancò completamente, persino sulle labbra, e si apprestava a reagire afferrando Severus per un braccio, ma l’altro ignorandolo continuò. «Solo che… Narcissa cara, io e te non siamo uguali… Perché io alla fine ho scelto la parte giusta. E … il più giusto degli uomini.» Guardandosi intorno Sirius arrossì vistosamente. Aveva sulla faccia un sorrisino talmente beato che James e Orion si lanciarono un’occhiata, e James voltò la faccia per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Aaaaaahhh… ora basta!!» L’alto grido di sofferenza e di frustrazione proveniva da Rodolphus, che forse più spazientito che terrorizzato si gettava nella mischia, rovesciando una sedia e facendosi strada a spintoni. Brandendo la bacchetta passò tra i ragazzi, con qualche gomitata ma senza azzardare incantesimi.  
Era talmente goffo e ridicolo che con rapide occhiate i presenti ritennero di lasciarlo scappare. Dalla cucina si udì il suo grido di dolore mentre provava la sortita dal vetro rotto della finestra.  
*

Da terra Lucius fissava ora la propria consorte, lo sguardo blu che alternava frustrazione e risentimento. Forse vergogna. Lei annuì, poi si voltò verso gli altri. «Noi andiamo a casa – affermò con sicurezza. Poi, di nuovo titubante – Scorpius…»  
Il ragazzo scosse la testa. «Torno a scuola.» rispose. Senza nemmeno accorgersi si era avvicinato al gruppetto formato da Rose, Albus e James.  
Orion, in disparte e ancora provato da quella lunga notte, li guardava con affetto. «Eccoli… - mormorò – i nuovi Corvi.» James lo fissò, un po’ interdetto. «Non tu, Potter… sarebbe disdicevole – alla sua smorfia insolente James rispose con un ghigno. Poi il giovane Black continuò – Albus… vorresti prendere il mio posto?» Il tono era calmo e rispettoso, quasi solenne.  
Il giovane Potter sorrise «Perché no? Potremmo essere un gruppo di studio…»  
James sbuffò.  
«Oh, beh, poi vedremo…» aggiunse Albus con una smorfia birichina.  
Nonostante il suo debole per il più giovane dei Potter, Scorpius non poté fare a meno di protestare nei confronti di Orion: «C’ero prima io! Voglio dire, tu te ne vai… e lasci il comando ai Grifondoro?» Prima che Orion potesse rispondere Albus afferrò con dolcezza il polso del giovane Malfoy «Nessun capo.» affermò con calma.  
Quel contatto, il verde baluginare di quello sguardo, annientarono Scorpius peggio di un’Avada. Deglutendo e ritirando rapidamente la propria mano si rifugiò in un angolo, lasciando che il buio nascondesse la propria confusione.  
Orion sorrise. «Hai lanciato un incantesimo non verbale…» sussurrò ad Albus.  
Il giovanetto s’illuminò. «Tu dici?»  
«Prima, con Lucius.»  
«Non so… Non era previsto. Ho solo pensato e poi…»  
«Già… - continuò Orion - ma non funziona così. Non basta pensarlo. Tu sei un Mago fuori del comune.»  
L’ammirazione che traspariva nelle parole di Orion turbò James, il cui sguardo attento andava dall’uno all’altro. Mordendosi il labbro, il maggiore dei Potter valutò se sentirsi più fiero o più preoccupato… O magari geloso. Ma quando parlò nella sua voce suonava solo il più autentico e sincero affetto fraterno. «Un grande Mago. Forse… lo sapremo un giorno. Ma ora Albus deve studiare, e restare tranquillo a Hogwarts, con i propri amici.»  
«Studio e tranquillità. Un programma degno di te… » sbottò Albus con una smorfietta insolente.  
«Oh, beh…» James gesticolò, esasperato.  
Ma Orion lo interruppe «Certo, Potter. Albus sa cosa fare.» Poi, rivolgendosi di nuovo al più giovane dei fratelli: «E qualunque cosa tu scelga di fare… Sappi fin da ora che sarò dalla tua parte.»  
Orion accompagnò quelle parole con un leggero inchino, il braccio lungo il fianco brandiva la bacchetta come avrebbe fatto un antico cavaliere nell’atto di dichiarare la propria lealtà al sovrano.  
Albus sorrise. Tutti trattennero il fiato.  
Poi Rose, staccandosi dal gruppo, si gettò tra le braccia di Orion. «E tu cosa farai, mago solitario?» Egli rise, e trattenendo per un attimo un ricciolo rosso tra le dita le carezzò il viso. «Non lo so, Rose… Qualche cosa di buono, spero. Certe ingiustizie… Non posso permettere che accadano. Che un ragazzo non possa diventare Auror… Che certi vecchi maghi diffondano idee turpi tra di voi, arrivando a minacciare le vostre vite… Non lo permetterò. Mai più. »  
Scosse la testa con un vago sorriso, inclinando il capo prestò per un attimo ascolto alle imprecazioni di Sirius, che insieme a Severus aveva trasportato Lucius nell’altra stanza. Probabilmente uno dei due lo aveva lasciato cadere. La gelida voce di Narcissa impartì gli ultimi ordini, poi più nulla. I due si erano di certo smaterializzati.  
Senza guardare nessuno Orion lasciò la stanza. 

*  
«Hey, Black…»  
«Cosa vuoi, Black?»  
«Oh, solo una curiosità… Era un lupo irlandese quello che ho visto?» la voce di Sirius vibrava di affetto e di ironia.  
«A quanto pare.» rispose Orion asciutto, senza voltarsi. Sirius si avvicinò, raggiungendolo sul sentiero buio che portava al limitare della Foresta.  
«E… Severus lo sa?» chiese il vecchio Mago con malcelata soddisfazione.  
«Certo – rispose Orion con calma. Poi, voltandosi lentamente – Smettila di gongolare, Black.»  
Ma Sirius non riusciva proprio a non sorridere. «Pensavo che… Dal momento che il tuo Animagus è un corvo…»  
«Già – rispose Orion, fissandolo intensamente – Ma i Patroni possono cambiare… »  
Sirius smise di ridere. «E quando?»  
«Una di quelle sere in cui facevi il pazzo – Sirius sollevò una mano, come a proteggersi da quel ricordo. Ma Orion continuò – Tu eri scappato nella foresta… Severus, come al solito, non aveva detto una parola. Era uscito per raccogliere la legna. Io lo seguivo… avevo pochi anni, ma sapevo cosa fare. Sono un Mago piuttosto precoce, lo sai…» Sirius aprì bocca per replicare, gli occhi che brillavano come stelle nell’oscurità. Ma con un gesto imperioso della mano Orion lo fermò. «Un piccolo mago con le braccia cariche di legna… Commovente per chiunque… Forse anche per Severus Snape. Così alla fine si voltò per guardarmi. La fascina che portavo era talmente grande che io nemmeno lo scorgevo. Sentivo solo la sua voce… “Tornerà. Egli tornerà. E se lo desideri con tutte le forze, puoi inviargli il tuo pensiero. Un pensiero felice. Devi concentrarti… e poi dire Expecto Patronum. Ma devi volerlo davvero tanto… “ Chiusi gli occhi, e mormorai l’incantesimo… E nella Foresta apparve il mio primo vero Patronus… – Orion sorrise, come sollevato da quella rivelazione - Prima ero troppo piccolo. Anche se… Severus ne era certo… Che la nebbiolina argentea che evocavo spesso avesse la forma di un corvo… »  
«E lui…» la voce di Sirius tremava.  
«Ne fu felice. Non credo di averlo mai visto così felice per un mio incantesimo.»  
«Peccato averlo perso…» Sirius ormai piangeva senza ritegno.  
«Io sono qui.» rispose semplicemente Orion.  
Finalmente l’anziano Mago Grifondoro strinse il ragazzo contro di sé. Per un attimo Orion restò con le braccia abbandonate lungo il busto, poi lentamente le sollevò. Alla fine ricambiò con forza l’abbraccio, nascondendo il viso sulla spalla di Sirius.  
«Per me non sarebbe cambiato nulla… davvero…» mormorò Sirius sui riccioli neri dell’altro.  
«Ma così è meglio, non è vero?» rispose Orion senza sollevare la testa, un singulto tra riso e pianto.  
Sirius lo afferrò dolcemente per le spalle. «Nulla… No, guardami… Io sono tornato per amore di un Serpeverde…»  
«E lui lo sa?» chiese Orion cercando di recuperare la propria calma. Sottraendosi con delicatezza all’abbraccio il ragazzo sollevò una mano per asciugarsi velocemente una lacrima.  
«Certo che lo sa… Perché credi che dubiti di me?» Sirius ora era smarrito.  
«Perché è così facile sentirsi sbagliati… Black.» Orion sorrise, le mani sulle spalle del proprio padrino magico.  
Sirius scosse il capo. «Voi due siete la cosa migliore che mi sia mai capitata. E quel testone lo dovrebbe sapere… Dal mondo delle ombre si torna solo con un atto di volontà. Altrimenti… non c’è magia che possa compiere il miracolo.»  
«Torna dentro, e parla con lui.» disse Orion, risoluto.  
Sirius gli sorrise, e dopo averlo abbracciato di nuovo si voltò verso la casa.  
La luce delle candele e le ombre degli alberi la ammantavano di un chiarore verde e oro.

*  
«E dunque… Black… Non abbiamo capito bene cosa farai…»  
La voce chiara di James lo raggiunse nell’oscurità. Fresca e insieme rassicurante. Orion si stupì del proprio batticuore.  
«Te l’ho detto… James… non lo so.» I passi del maggiore dei Potter si arrestarono. Orion sorrise nel buio. Si voltò. Con un piccolo movimento lasciò scaturire dalla bacchetta un bagliore argenteo. “Voglio vedere i tuoi occhi” pensò.  
James Sirius Potter era in piedi davanti a lui. Le braccia incrociate e l’aria insolente. Il volto leggermente piegato, lo fissava con un sorriso sfrontato. Sui suoi capelli arruffati e nelle sue iridi indugiava una luce d’argento.  
«Come credi di fare?» chiese in tono spavaldo.  
«Fare che cosa, Potter?» scandì Orion con calma.  
«Tutte le cose che hai detto… Orion. Gli Auror, e la guerra ai Mangiamorte… senza un N.E.W.T.?» James appariva molto convinto.  
«Un diploma? Dovrei conseguire il diploma?» Orion scoppiò a ridere.  
Ma James rimase impassibile. «Esatto. È il primo passo per diventare Auror…»  
Con un sorrisetto Orion scosse la testa «Hogwarts non è il mio posto…»  
«Potrebbe diventarlo…» sussurrò James facendo un passo avanti.  
Le belle labbra di Orion si piegarono in una smorfia divertita. «Dammi un valido motivo…» mormorò.  
A James non parve vero di fare una mossa da Grifondoro. Deciso e sprezzante del pericolo. Una mano dietro la schiena e una sulla nuca di quello sfacciato Serpeverde, costringendolo contro un albero prese possesso di quella bocca provocante, per un bacio che almeno nelle intenzioni doveva essere memorabile.  
Orion lo lasciò fare, cedendo languidamente, lasciando che le mani dell’altro con qualche difficoltà slacciassero il suo mantello, e poi percorressero il suo petto nudo, mentre la sua lingua impetuosa lo invadeva.  
James già mugolava di soddisfazione, quando sollevando un ginocchio Orion lo respinse. Allontanandosi appena quello lo guardò, un po’ smarrito. Orion sorrise maliziosamente, il ginocchio che premeva tra le gambe dell’altro. Poi afferrandogli con forza i corti capelli sulla nuca, con altrettanto impeto ricambiò il bacio.  
Lo allontanò ancora, lasciandolo però ansimare sul proprio collo, quindi gli sussurrò: «Bella mossa, Potter… Riprenderemo quando avrai parlato con la tua ragazza…»  
James distolse gli occhi. Poi incoerentemente rispose: «Io non ho mai dubitato di te.»  
Orion alzò un sopracciglio. «Ah no?»  
«No. Non da quando ci siamo baciati!» rispose James imbarazzato.  
«Da circa un’ora, dunque.» rimarcò Orion. Raccogliendo il mantello si staccò dal giovane Potter, dirigendosi verso casa.  
James rimase lì, confuso ma non domo. «Tu tornerai!» affermò ostentando sicurezza.  
«Chi lo sa…» rispose Orion senza voltarsi.

*  
Severus scriveva nel cerchio di luce della lampada. Sirius alla finestra salutava con la mano il gruppo dei ragazzi che Hagrid era venuto a prelevare, inforcando la moto che era stata dello stesso Black. Albus e Rose si stringevano sul sidecar e rispondevano ai saluti. Scorpius, che aveva preteso di montare in sella dietro Hagrid, copriva con il proprio entusiasmo il rombo del motore. Scatenando un pandemonio peggiore di quello generato dai Mangiamorte, il piccolo gruppo lasciò la Foresta Proibita. James li avrebbe seguiti a cavallo della propria scopa.  
Sirius sorrise. Un bagliore argenteo nel buio della Foresta lo avvertì che Orion stava tornando a casa, preceduto dal proprio Patronus.  
«Non ci crede – mormorò il Grifondoro senza voltarsi – non crede che per me sarebbe stato lo stesso…»  
Severus sollevò la testa dai fogli. Aprì un attimo la bocca, poi si piegò di nuovo sul proprio lavoro. «E allora smetti di ripeterlo.» rispose seccamente.  
Sirius si voltò di scatto «Non ci credi neanche tu?»  
Ancora Severus alzò il capo. «Io… immagino che così per te sia meglio… O no?» Non c’era ironia nella sua voce, solo una disarmante onestà. La stessa che brillava implacabile nei suoi occhi scuri.  
Sirius scosse la testa. «Le sue stesse parole… L’eredità non è solo un fatto di sangue, a quanto pare… »  
«A quanto pare.» confermò Severus con malcelata soddisfazione.  
Sirius si passò una mano sul viso. «Per te invece… Per te davvero non sarebbe cambiato nulla.» Guardò l’altro con una strana intensità.  
«Già.» rispose Severus con voce velata.  
«Pensi che io… Credi che io sia una brava persona?» chiese Sirius con trepidazione.  
Alzandosi con la leggerezza e l’eleganza di un ragazzo, con pochi passi Severus fu accanto a lui. Non rispose, ma la sua mano sfiorò la schiena del Grifondoro.  
Entrambi guardarono fuori. Orion, che si avvicinava con passo baldanzoso all’abitazione, li gratificò del più splendente, affascinante dei sorrisi.  
«Teddy Lupin tornerà a Hogwarts come insegnante» riprese Sirius come se seguisse il flusso capriccioso dei propri pensieri, senza badare alla coerenza delle proprie affermazioni.  
Severus si scharì la voce, ma non disse nulla. Non aveva mai voluto conoscere il figlio di Remus. Ogni mese consegnava a Minerva McGonagall la pozione anti-lupo, poiché purtroppo con la pubertà il ragazzo aveva manifestato i sintomi della maledizione paterna.  
Ma per il resto preferiva ignorarlo. Il nome Lupin era un altro di quelli che scatenava ricordi troppo dolorosi.  
«E se anche Orion tornasse a scuola…» proseguì Sirius. Ma fu Severus a terminare la frase: «Avremmo un Potter, un Black e un Lupin… Ma che bel quadretto… Manca solo un nuovo Snivellus, e la rimpatriata sarà completa…» un’amarezza ineludibile vibrò nella voce del Serpeverde.  
Sirius scosse la testa. «Oh no… Questo non è possibile. Potremo avere un nuovo Malfoy… Un po’ diverso dai predecessori, lo devo ammettere. Un nuovo Harry… speriamo che non debba soffrire allo stesso modo… E una nuova Hermione Granger… Rose è altrettanto sveglia, lo hai notato? Ma… da allora, e per sempre, non ci sarà mai un altro uguale… a te. Esiste un solo Severus Snape.»  
Con un braccio Sirius cinse i fianchi del proprio compagno, attirandolo a sé.

 

**FINE**


End file.
